Hypercompetent Cranes
by Krugger
Summary: Zuikaku has been hiding her skills and the admiral knows
1. Chapter 1: Hypercompetent Cranes

xxx

0620 Hours

xxx

Kaga walked past the Fifth CarDiv dorm room once more. The room had been empty for the last month, with the younger carrier Zuikaku having been transferred to another base to offer a much-needed air support to a base closer to an area of high Abyssal activity. Meanwhile, Her older sister had moved to stay with the First CarDiv, or more specifically, with Akagi.

Long before Zuikaku's transfer, it had been known that the two carriers had been an item, and much to Kaga's dismay, the two had done well together both in and out of missions. They made a perfect pair.

Kaga moved on, past the room and back to the archery range. It would not have been unusual to find the younger of the Fifth CarDiv practicing out here at this time, but now the range was empty. No one but Kaga and Zuikaku would be out this early to train.

Alone, Kaga prepared to begin her training. She tested her bowstring and took her stance. There were no targets on the range itself, but just beyond the range, on the ocean, there was a lone iron pike sticking out of the water. The pike was small that it's impossible to see for the untrained eyes, and even smaller still was the hole near the top made by a bullet.

Kaga took her stance, steadying her breathing as she slowly drew her bow. She held her breath when she released the arrow.

The arrow took flight and transformed into a single zero fighter. the plane flew towards the pike and fired. Most of the shots missed, with those that hit do no damage to the pike. Kaga released the breath she had been holding in a quiet sigh. Again she had tried, and once again she had failed.

xxx

4 Months Ago, 1600 hours

xxx

Kaga, once again, was digging into the performance of the Fifth CarDiv's Zuikaku, sending out constant critiques of stance and technique. It was during this particular session that Admiral Goto appeared. she had been watching them quietly for several minutes when she finally spoke, interrupting Kaga.

"Zuikaku, I have a proposal for you, but before that, I request that you show me your proper form." said the admiral.

Zuikaku and Kaga saluted, as did several other girls at the range who had not noticed the admiral's arrival.

"Hit the top of that post. Single fighter." the admiral commanded, pointing at the pike on the middle of the ocean.

Kaga immediately interjected.

"My apologies admiral, but that is not possible for her. I have-"

"Yes, yes, I hear you Kaga, but enough. Zuikaku, hit the top of that pike, and just the top." the admiral repeated.

Zuikaku looked at the admiral as if to protest.

"That is an order, Zuikaku." the admiral continued.

"Yes, admiral." Zuikaku responded with a sigh.

Zuikaku took her stance and drew her bow, letting loose an arrow that immediately turned into a single A6M Zero fighter. The fighter flew past the range and straight towards the pike. It then fired a single burst, cleanly puncturing the top.

Kaga was surprised. Not only had she hit the post with such accuracy, but she had also managed to penetrate the post with small caliber fire, a feat Kaga had not even thought possible for any carrier once she herself had failed to even hit it.

"It has come to my attention that you were holding back in your training in the presence of others." the admiral stated.

"I did not-"

"Did you not wish to cause a scene, hm? Trying to not overstep the apparent hierarchy in the base?" continue the admiral, cutting Zuikaku's response. "We are at war. if you hide your abilities for the sake of not 'rocking the boat', then you are not helping your comrades. If you have the skill, use it to help others improve and do not stay at the same level!" the admiral switched her attention to the rest of the carriers in the range. "I tell you, all of you, that our enemies are growing stronger. Assuming that you are stronger than them because of past glory will not help but to get you and your fleet sunk. Hubris is the enemy."

The admiral turned and started heading back to her office, a pink haired destroyer following closely behind with a clipboard in hands.

"Zuikaku, come with me. I have something to discuss with you"

Kaga did not hear nor see Zuikaku as she left the range to go to the admiral's office. She, much like the others, was still surprised by the display of skill from the carrier she had deemed beneath her in terms of skill and experience.

An hour later in the dining hall, rumors of the display had started circulating wildly. Akagi was already in the hall when Kaga arrived, sitting with Shoukaku while a group of destroyers and cruisers asked question after question about the incident. No one noticed Kaga's approach until Akagi had greeted her, but the questions immediately started being directed to her as soon as she was noticed.

"Did you know she could do that?"

"Can you do that?"

"Are you hiding your skills too?"

"Why did the admiral call Zuikaku?"

As more questions kept coming, Kaga kept her face strained neutral as she too wanted to know the answers for some of those questions herself. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She turned to face Akagi and Shoukaku.

"Fifth CarDiv, can you do that as well?" Kaga asked Shoukaku in a tone that seemed neutral, but the flicker in her eye held a small look of desperation. Maybe it was a fluke, how could the Fifth do something she as the First had deemed impossible?

Shoukaku was about to respond, then she looked at Akagi and paused.

"Yes, she can do it as well." Akagi answered for her

Kaga was taken aback by the response.

"You've seen her do it as well?" Kaga asked

"No" was the response from Shoukaku "She has not seen me do that."

"But I have seen them compete with each other doing incredible things at the range when no one is around." Akagi continued. "The pike was not as amazing as what I have seen them do. Kaga, have you ever looked at the targets after they train?"

"Yes, they have acceptable accuracy but they rarely hit the dead center-" Kaga started, but was cut off.

"No, not the location of their shots, but the shots themselves. Every training, they do not aim for the center but instead for the holes of their earlier shots." Akagi spoke as she wrapped an arm around the silver haired carrier.

"WHAT!?" echoed from the surrounding girls.

"How long have they been doing this?" a voice asked.

"Months." came the reply from Akagi. giving Shoukaku a light squeeze.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Kaga asked.

"To maintain the status quo." Came the booming voice of Nagato as she entered the hall.

All eyes turned to look at the figure of one of the Big Seven striding into the hall.

"First CarDiv Akagi and Kaga, Fifth CarDiv Shoukaku, the admiral requires your presence in the meeting room as soon as possible." having stated her objective, Nagato went to get her meal.

The three carriers stood from their seats and headed directly to the meeting room.

xxx

Meeting Room

xxx

Akagi knocked upon arriving at the meeting room.

"Carrier Akagi, reporting with Shoukaku and Kaga."

"Enter" came a voice from behind the door.

Upon entering the room, they were greeted by the sight of Admiral Goto. Another admiral was speaking to Zuikaku further into the room, at a desk covered in paper folders and photos.

The three carriers saluted.

"At ease." stated Admiral Goto. "I have called you here today as we are getting ready for a long term mission that could last for five to six months."

"Months?" Akagi queried

"Yes" answered the mystery Admiral.

"This is Admiral Nishimura" Goto introduced. "We will be assisting him in preparing and executing an operation in the coming months. The Admiral will explain the situation."

"Thank you, Admiral" he said as he stood up.

"What I have come for is the expertise of the First Carrier Division. In the coming operation air superiority is key and so we will need both the power and the technique, which is why I have requested to have a carrier transferred to my fleet in order to offer counseling and training for some of the newly summoned carriers and their escorts."

He walked over to where Zuikaku was standing.

"I have requested Zuikaku to be transferred to my fleet for this operation." he said as he patted Zuikaku on the shoulder.

Kaga's mind was screaming. She was not the First CarDiv! Kaga wanted to protest, yet she remained silent.

"In the time Zuikaku is away, Shoukaku will assess the skill level of the carriers in our own base to get coordinated for this operation." stated Goto.

"Zuikaku will stay here for two weeks before she embarks with a task force from my HQ at one of several meeting points." Admiral Nishimura stated as he moved back to the desk and turned to Zuikaku.

"Zuikaku, thank you for your assistance. You may go." Admiral Goto then turned to the older Fifth CarDiv member. "Shoukaku, I expect to have the draft of your training plan in the weeks before Zuikaku departure."

Shoukaku immediately answered in the affirmative.

"Once again, thank you for coming. you may go now."


	2. Chapter 2: Kaga's Pride

xxx

Present Date

xxx

Kaga drew her bow, aiming down range at the target ring. The ring was much smaller now, just twice the size of the bulls-eye of the normal target. Shoukaku's and Zuikaku's training regiment had been grueling, starting with the changes in archery training, the lengthening of the standard ranges, and the shrinking of the target. There had been an introduction of jogging as a precursor to archery training and other cardio exercises. A common misconception of archery was that it did not require much strength, but it was quite the opposite. It required great strength to draw larger bows especially bows that were meant for dealing damage at large distance. Carriers could be seen now doing routines that would be fit for battleships, like weight training and endurance test.

In the beginning, Kaga had underestimated the routines since she had never heard of a carrier doing these types of exercises to the degree that the fifth were required. Much less since she had never even seen Zuikaku near the gym. The most she had seen was her spending time chasing the night battle idiot to keep her quiet. Kaga was surprised when that same cruiser was brought forward to help with the fifth's endurance training. Worse still, Zuikaku had said that she was starting off with Sendai because she was the more lenient of the three ninja cruisers. After they were able to fulfill a silly task of grabbing a bell from Sendai, they would then move on to the demon trainer Jintsuu and after that would be the most grueling challenge of Naka's idol course. Kaga had not linked Naka's ability to go from expedition to concert so effortlessly 'till now, now it made sense.

Kaga had been skeptical, to say the least. To have the pride of the fleet running around like some glorified cruiser was not what she was here for. The fifth could run around like children but she was here to fight with grace and honor, was what Kaga had originally though until she was forced to join in the daily routine of the fifth without them needing to go the lengths to hide their abilities. The first and second carrier divisions had to get up even earlier than Kaga would have even on her most motivated of days. They then must run the length of the base ten times, about the equivalent of five kilometers, and they had to complete it in no more than ten minutes. None made it in under twenty. As soon as they had finished their run, without taking a break or changing, they were then to let loose as many arrows and as accurately as they could in ten seconds, after which they finally could rest before focusing on archery, which was just another blow to Kaga's pride. Worse, instead of being in just as bad a shape as Kaga was Akagi seemed to be enjoying this. With all her eating Kaga had expected at least Akagi to be as run down as she had felt, yet Akagi seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as the cruisers.

Akagi had been following a light regiment created by Shoukaku for the last two months. She had tried to subtly invite Kaga along but unfortunately, Kaga had assumed it was less training and more the couple's cover for a date. If only she had gone maybe her last conversation with Zuikaku would have gone better.

xxx

1 Week and 6 Days Ago, 0500

xxx

Having launched their arrows, the result was devastating. Kaga was only able to launch two arrows in ten seconds, neither had hit the target. Out of all the carriers that had participated in this aptitude test, only Akagi actually managed to hit anything. This made worse by the fact that the admiral had made it a point to watch the proceedings personally. After witnessing the dismal display of her main carrier force, she left.

Kaga was still burning from the humiliation when Zuikaku came in, bringing towels and water for the carriers.

"You did pretty good to make that many shots in your first attempt, it…"

Pitied by the fifth was the last of it. Before Kaga had realized it, she was already lashing out at Zuikaku.

"Enough! You've had your fun at our expense with these impossible tasks! just leave me be!"

"Impossible?"

All heads turned to the voice of the Admiral, who had returned with notes regarding Zuikaku's transfer. She had been standing almost right behind Kaga when Kaga lashed out.

Kaga's back bristled at the realization of what had just occurred.

"My apologies! admiral! I did not.!"

"Yes, you did." the admiral cut her off "You've never seen carrier training like this. Indeed, you've never really been pressured before even in combat, have you?" It was less of a question and more of a realization on the admiral's end.

"Zuikaku~" the admiral called with a certain mischief to her voice

Zuikaku saluted and stepped forward with a small hint of dread on her face.

"Zuikaku, who made the most shots and who was the most accurate?"

"Most shots were four, made by Akagi, and one shot on target made by Hiryuu" Zuikaku replied.

"Hmm, alright. Kaga, do you believe this test is helpful to you, or will the training be of any use?" Admiral asked.

Kaga was about to reply when the admiral continued "I want an honest response without any filter. Tell me exactly what you think."

Kaga paused, then she opened her mouth.

" I do not believe this is useful in the least. Although we do need accuracy and concentration, we also must maintain our dignity to keep up the morale of the fleet as carriers."

"I see…" the Admiral nodded her head and turned toward Zuikaku

"Zuikaku! As you are now, run around the base thirteen times as fast as you can, then come back here!"

Zuikaku saluted and took off as fast as she could.

Admiral turned back to Kaga.

"I've said it before but I will say it again. We are at war. You of all should know that flight was considered impossible. Then there were airplanes. Airplanes were not viable for combat so we made bombers and fighters of various kinds. The moment you think something is impossible the more likely it is to be a threat. Hubris has felled many empires."

Kaga and the other carriers were silent. after all, they were fighting an enemy that was not practically possible.

"Kaga, get your bow ready, and get a bow for Zuikaku."

Kaga was a bit taken aback but did as she was told.

Within ten minutes of leaving, a sweat-soaked Zuikaku came barreling back in and stopped in front of the admiral.

With a nod, the Admiral turned to Kaga, took the bow from her and handed it to Zuikaku.

"Kaga, Zuikaku, to the range. Launch as many shots down range in ten seconds."

Kaga had assumed she would have to do this eventually, but had expected to be the one that the other asked to view her technique. She complied nonetheless.

The admiral pulled out a stopwatch

"Begin!"

...and then...

"Stop!"

The result was final. In ten seconds Kaga had gotten four shots in, with only two hitting the target. Zuikaku had gotten ten and was in the middle of loading another shot when she was stopped. Of the ten arrows she let loose nine had hit the target, with the first one striking the bulls-eye.

"Well done, you may resume your training." the admiral turned and began to leave. She was greeted by her secretary ship, who became flustered when the admiral started talking to her.

Kaga did not speak to Zuikaku again until the day of her departure.

xxx

Present Day

xxx

After Zuikaku had left Kaga continued her training. In fact, she was pushing herself to be stronger and better than she originally was because she could not take being inferior to the fifth. But then one month after Zuikaku had left, Kaga began to see a different side of Zuikaku from the ships that she had trained with or even just interacted with. Zuikaku trained harder than Kaga would have ever imagined. As she found out from Nagato, Zuikaku was obsessed with maintaining morale and the best way to do that, she believes, was to maintain the status quo.

"Why is she so obsessed with it?" Kaga asked Nagato.

Nagato's response was to ask back. "What did you know of the war after your sinking?"

"We lost." was Kaga's only response.

With a sigh, Nagato spoke again.

"Yes, we did lose. But you do know it was not immediate. The war went on for a good three more years after the first and the second were lost. Who do you think was holding things together?"

"It was us, the power of Yamato. You and the spirit of Japan." was Kaga's proud response.

Nagato rubbed the nape of her neck in frustration.

"It occurs to me that you are in dire need of a history lesson. Yes, the loss of the fleet at Midway was the turning point, but not the end. The carriers that were left fought with all they had. With Midway taking most of the decorated and experienced pilots and crews they were forced to fight and learn. The rules were changed, everything was changed, we fought a protracting battle the likes of which you had never seen for many, many months. Zuikaku was not the last to sink, but with her was the last of Japan's hope to even defend herself. Yamato, Musashi, me, or any other surface ship no longer held any power to sway the war."

Nagato could see that words were not going to change how Kaga felt or thought, but then, she had another option.

"Have you ever spoken to Akagi about the war?"

Kaga hesitated. "We've only ever spoken about the beginning up to Midway, and how to prevent such things from happening again."

"So you don't want to know about what happened after?"

"It's hard to want to know about the process of your country's fall when you are largely responsible for it." Kaga responded.

"Even if you had survived we would have been hard pressed to win after the second year. Well, if you are interested you might want to read this."

"What is this?" asked Kaga as she took a dossier from Nagato

"Zuikaku's operational history. the admiral figured this would speed things along. Speaking of the Admiral, I need to find her again"

"Did something happen?"

"Aside from her sneaking off somewhere when she has paperwork to do? No, nothing."

The admiral's slacking was well known to most ships, and some even found it endearing, which made Nagato's task of retrieving her more difficult as some ships would willfully aid the admiral.

That day Kaga read the entire dossier and saw a tale of despair, desperation, and defeat. The very same Grey Ghost that had gotten her and her entire fleet sunk was hunting Zuikaku for years. Zuikaku lost her sister, her closest friends, and ultimately sank in a desperate attempt to distract the enemy away from protecting a vital landing operation. She had been caught with little to no means to defend herself and suffered what could only be considered an execution.

After reading, Kaga became fiercely interested in the tactics used by Zuikaku to make up for her inferior air-wing. Also, she began to understand why Akagi was being so protective of Shoukaku. She was such an unfortunate ship that had received so many injuries.

As Kaga read, she realized how little she knew of her fleet. she always held herself and the carriers of the first and second carrier divisions above all others and never really tried to get to really know them outside of their names and abilities. Akagi was more accommodating, which was probably why there were always at least three destroyers following her around ever so often, well, one destroyer and the two shadows.

When Kaga finished reading the next day, she returned the dossier to Nagato, who was searching for the admiral. If she was still searching from the day before Kaga did not ask.

Kaga felt a strange guilt for all her pride. She had done little more than attacking an enemy without declaration, went out for a mission that was considered an easy victory, and then she lost, leaving an angry giant to bear down upon a demoralized nation. In turn, the fifth had fought to the very last against a vastly superior enemy that only grew stronger.

Kaga bitterly remembered her treatment of Zuikaku, her barbed words, and worst of all her laying the blame of their defeat on the heads of the Fifth CarDiv. She trained Zuikaku in the antiquated way of combat against static targets, while Zuikaku had coauthored the book of Carrier warfare with the American Grey Ghost.

xxx

Fifth Carrier Division Dorm, 2100.

xxx

Akagi and Shoukaku were settling in for the night. Akagi had plans for making a crane sing when there came a tap on the door. Shoukaku rolled out of the futon just as Akagi was ready to pounce.

"Who could that be at this late?" Shoukaku asked as she went to the door, tying a sash around her robe.

"Kaga." came the muffled reply.

"Well, that was unexpected." Shoukaku thought as she opened the door.

Shoukaku found Kaga standing at the door, looking rather uncomfortable and nothing like the prideful carrier she had been only a month ago.

"I wish to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

**Thank you for reading and the reviews especially Karzach. I realized yes I had left a lot to assumption and I want to clear that up over the next few chapters this is the first step to addressing that. As you said yes Kaga was taking a bit too much heat in my opinion as a matter of fact that was why I had not originally not posted the story. I hope you will continue to enjoy and I look forward to your reviews as it really helps me to improve, so any issues with the story or my grammar please feel free to point out to, either in the review or PM me. I am still trying to get the hang of the site and writing in general. Well here it the chapter please enjoy.**

xxx

1200 3 Months in to Nishimura Operation

xxx

Admiral Goto under Nagato's supervision worked thorough the last of her paperwork on the most recent sorties. Nagato has wondered and asked but never got a direct answer from the admiral about why she never brought up the Shoukaku sisters improvement and training methods, until months after she had known. As the admiral placed her seal on the final document and nodded her head she looked at Nagato as if have her speak.

"Why did I wait to reveal the Crane sisters strengths?"

Nagato taken slightly aback by the sudden seeming telepathy the admiral seems to have at time. She catches herself

"Yes, you have never given me a definite answer on the topic"

"To put is simply" The admiral said leaning back " The time was not right"

"The time was not right?" Nagato parroted

"Indeed, you know full well how Kaga holds herself to those values of carrier pride from the day she was summoned and also how much worse it got after the Cranes arrived." Looking at her desk now the admiral held up one of the papers on her desk and holding it out to Nagato. Nagato took the paper to see it was a statistics sheet on Akagi

"Zuikaku's obsession with status quo is not totally unfounded, changed good or bad will always cause some rifts especially when it affects the status of other. Now consider how much status meant to the Navy to the Fleets in general."

Nagato remembers how the fleet was affected from her steel and oil days when Midway occurred. The lost had thrown everything into disarray the pride of the fleet gone to an inferior opponent. A massive blow militarily but the psychological effects on the fleet had been even more devastating.

"Kaga would have accepted any order you gave her but"

"Her performance would take a massive hit" the admiral finished

"So, Nishimua and I came up with this little plan"

"He has a fleet of a few light carriers that are relatively fresh in comparison to the rest of his fleet so we decided on a little lone. The Crane sisters needed a little more time till I was sure they could start teaching others using their methods and ass you can see from that paper. Akagi's performance has steadily been improving since she began training with Shoukaku.

Nagato looked at the paper again and saw that there was indeed improvements.

"Those improvements are just from her following the make shift routine the cranes have been doing. Now that they have started a full fledged course with all the assistance I can offer this is the improvements on her now." the admiral said handing another sheet to Nagato.

The improvement once again was steady but the improvements were much more pronounced each week.

"Impressive isn't it" she beamed

"Yes most impressive, but that still does not answer why not bring the other carriers into the training from the beginning" Nagato responded

"Well that actually was my original intention but them something better occurred that seems to still be going strong and made the other carriers acceptance much smoother" admiral said with a smirk

"What was that?" Nagato asked as she handed back the papers

"Simply put it was Akagi's sudden interest in birds other than poultry" admiral responded as she put the papers

For a moment Nagato was confused then it clicked

"Admiral!" Nagato exclaimed

"What its true" said the admiral clearly enjoying the flustered Nagato" had Akagi not caught herself a crane I am pretty sure the others would have been tad more resistant to the idea of this unorthodox training even seeing the results"

Clearing her throat Nagato continued "What would you have done had Akagi and Shoukaku not become…intimate?"

"Well for one I would not have had Zuikaku leave so soon she would have been needed to help with the training after all she was the one who initially started the routine and Shoukaku followed after and began to add. Shoukaku is a good ship but is less likely to voice her opinion freely but is very good at explaining situations and aims. She would back up Zuikaku when she moves but will not always motivate herself the same way.

Nagato listened intently and posed her assumption

"So Zuikaku would be the best at creating a training routine and Shoukaku would improve upon it. With Akagi by her side she has a stronger pillar to support her in training the other carriers.

The admiral nodded

"Why then send Zuikaku away then?" Nagato asked

"Ah that is the right question" the admiral sprang from her chair

"The fleet tends to follow the a for mentioned status quo, now with Shoukaku and Akagi that has already been shaken among the carriers but in a good way, next is to deal the friction cause by this shuffle. Zuikaku is the main issue, not on purpose mind you but by situation. Both she and Kaga have themselves locked into this rigged belief, Kaga that the 1st is and has to always be above others. She means no disrespect its just she and the others are a product of their time. Kaga showed no interest in the war after she lost only really knowing that we lost. That has begun to change since Zuikaku left and the little display of skill. Kaga has started to move forward. Finally taking a look at herself and the surroundings and adapting since then but that leaves Zuikaku. With the 1st present Zuikaku believes that if she keeps Kaga and Akagi on a pedestal then the fleet is better off. Zuikaku has complete belief in this."

The admiral sits down and has a sip of her tea

"As I said to a degree she is correct having a dedicated pillar of belief in the fleet does wonders for moral but if that pillar is taken over it can throw a lot of doubt on those that draw support from it"

"Just as with the shift from gun to aircraft" Nagato said

"I was trying not to say that but yes precisely"

"Zuikaku is being sent to Nishimura who has a good set of cruiser destroyers ad battleships but as I said a weak carrier force, Zuikaku is going to train them and also to participate in a specific mission. The mission aside this will force Zuikaku to lead by example as she had so long ago. It will be a confidence boost also some experience in command."

Nagato took a seat and thought for a moment

"Let me put everything is order now then" Nagato began

"You let the Shoukaku sisters do an unorthodox training routine quietly for months, so that they could get the routine to work and show some results."

Correct

"So that they could then train the others in these methods"

The admiral nodded.

"Once they were ready you had them then display the results of their training in front of the other carriers at Kaga's expense."

"Now you are making me sound like the bad guy, but yes" the admiral said as she sipped her tea.

"You then used Shoukaku and Akagi's relationship to further your plans."

"OK your doing that on purpose" the admiral smirked "but again yes."

Nagato continued.

"all this with the sole purpose of destroying the old hierarchy of the fleet in favor of a more fluid one of performance."

"Correct" said the admiral setting down her tea "Though I would not say it is to destroy it in a sense after all just because someone is not the best fighter does not mean they cannot give solid and critical advise, what I want is a more integrated fleet I want them to know about each other aside from just combat is my main aim to increase effectiveness and moral"

The admiral started putting away her documents

"Well admiral I must admit that even though I thought it was strange that you did not act the sooner the results are showing well." Nagato said nodding in approval. "One last question admiral, you mentioned a special mission for Zuikaku"

"Ah yes we sent her to the Americans"

"...WHAT!"

"More specifically I sent her to meet an American task force. Well now that that's all cleared up shall we go for lunch?"

xxx

Hoshou's Restaurant 1900

xxx

Nagato sat at an empty table, still pondering what the admiral was thinking everything was making sense her plans though unnecessary complex for her liking with too much risk were showing results that could not be denied but then to suddenly reveal that she sent Zuikaku to meet and American task force and provided no further information. So deep in her thought was she that she did not notice the approach of the first of the Akatsuki sisters even after she had taken a seat beside her.

"Nagato." Akatsuki began " Its not polite to ignore a lady"

That got Nagato's attention

"Akatsuki how long have you been there"

"I just arrived" she said with a smile "Is something wrong to have you so lost in thought" she inquired

"No nothing is wrong I was just trying to understand the admirals plans"

Akatsuki giggled a little

"Yes it is better not to think too deeply into her plans sometimes they can be very simple when you take a step back and look" Akatsuki responded

This might have been just Akatsuki attempting to be an elegant lady to others but for those who have been at the base for a while they know that Akatuski was the secretary ship before Nagato. It could even be said that she taught Nagato how to handle the admiral. The Akatsuki sisters had all had a run at being the secretary ship. Akatsuki who stayed the longest as she said a lady must be patient. Most believe it was because the admiral gave her sweets when she did well, but its also very well known that out of the 4 sisters only Inazuma and Akatsuki are suited for the secretary position. Hibiki is easily bribed with vodka and the admiral is not above giving her some to get out of trouble. Ikazuchi will spoil any admiral to the point of uselessness. Inazuma was the original secretary ship though she seems to be the gentlest one she has a very firm hand when it comes to the admirals work. Akatsuki took all the experiences from her sister ships and put them into use, making her a very effective secretary, not with out her moments of childishness. So when Akatsuki gave advice about the admiral its was well worth it to listen.

"My lady intuition tells me that you are concerned about her plans for the carriers"

Nagato smiled and was about to answer when Hoshou appeared.

"Good evening Nagato and Lady Akatsuki will you be ordering?"

"Good evening House, yes I will have the house special and a draft beer" Nagato responded

"and what would the lady like" Houshou asked

"She shall have a drink for a lady"

"Understood on house special and a draft and a fine drink for the lady" Houshou repeated and with a light bow went back to the counter

"So about the carriers the admiral is putting them through their paces but Kaga's pride took some medium damage." Akatsuki said as she swung her feet back and for in her chair

"Yes, I have come to terms with that its just strange that she would wait so long to make a move even if she was waiting for them to get enough experience to teach others" Nagato responded looking at Akatsuki and trying not to pat her head

"Oh that secret training she has known about it for a while did you ever wonder why Sendai always seemed to be free at that time on such a regular basis considering her own training schedule?" Akatsuki asked looking into Nagato's face with a slightly disappointed expression.

"The admiral has been helping them along quietly for a while now Sendai was the best choice for a trainer being she is discrete when it counts. You still have much to learn about the admiral, she likes to play silent hand in a lot around the base." Akatuski returned to swinging her feet

Nagato thought about it and realized "That's why she runs off so much"

"Kinda don't think she is all about work sometime she slips away just slacking at time" Akatsuki warned

"The incident at the archery range was planned?" Nagato asked

"Partially she went there yes to see but I am pretty sure part of that was coincidence, we may never know. She works and slacks in equal measure its up to you to keep it balanced." Akatuski continued

Akatsuki and Nagato talked about training and the base lightly till Houshou returned with their orders

The house special being a large beef bowl with extra eggs and seasoned rice Houshou placed the large bowl in front of Nagato and her draft beer. She then turn to Akatsuki

"A drink fit for a lady" she said as she placed a large cup with warm milk and a light ground coffee mixed in(decaf but she would never tell). giving it a little scent of coffee.

Akatsuki smiled Nagato smiled, all present in the restaurant smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Base Leveling

**Sorry for the long delay still getting used to well writing a story and not just a one off chapter. Please enjoy and if you have any critique feel free I still need lots of help with my grammar, dialogue and structure**

 **Zuikaku has been away for a while and there have been changes around the base**

xxx

2100 Fifth Carrier Dorm 4 months since Zuikaku's Departure

xxx

Another night Akagi laid out the futon for herself and Shoukaku, it has been a bit difficult to find time alone together recently as Kaga's new found interest in the war and the 5th or more specifically Zuikaku has lead to a quite a few nights of Kaga interrogating Shoukaku about the events after midway. Asked about everything sometime a bit too bluntly for Akagi's liking. Still these talks tended to last for a while and always looped back onto Zuikaku's performance or just life. In the end Shoukaku usually exhausted and going straight to sleep, leaving a pent up Akagi try and sleep or take another bath. The questions had gotten more troublesome after her talk with the destroyer Shigure. The conversation had been so bad that Kaga now posed almost her questions about the war to Shoukaku and to a lesser extent Nagato while she hunted their admiral, again.

With Zuikaku gone, the role of top carrier did not return to Kaga but instead went to her Shoukaku, who at first was rather resistant to taking on the title but thanks to the assistance of Akagi she accepted it and the expectations that came with it. Shoukaku was not one to be very outspoken well except for times with Akagi. Most of the initial friction of the title had worn off, the questions had stopped coming as frequently well with most of having been answered and also by having Akagi present had eased much of the tension from Shoukaku and the fleet. The exercise plan that Zuikaku and Shoukaku had created was taken on by not only the carriers but all ships to a degree.

Battleships had integrated more running into their routines along side warm up exercise, less for speed but more endurance. Destroyers had taken to attempts at long distance shooting in a way using plunging fire with HE rounds as well as shot put for added advantage at ASW. Cruisers had now to report to the 3 ninja sisters to submit progress reports as well as to tweak training for specific areas they wished to address. The 2 training Cruisers had it worst in the early months as they had to learn all areas to be able to offer assistance to others mainly for the destroyers and their light cruiser guardians. Tenryuu had made it her personal task to participate in the same course.

With the embracing of the training courses expansions to the base had been made to accommodate this. The admiral had seen to keeping some resources saved for just this. How and were she kept the resources hidden has been a concern to Nagato, until Akatsuki told her about the admiral's system of credit. A lady must be prepared she had said as she sipped on a milkshake at Houshou's.

So now there was a large track around the entire base, an obstacle course both on land and at sea. The course at sea less permanent really being floats and paint mines. The land course built to the specifications of Jintsuu as to keep it relatively normal and within budget, as to the other 2 options were to have the entire course covered by a permanent black out canvas for night battle OR an idol fashion runway complete with smoke machines speakers sparklers. Both involved a permanent structure being built, so Jintsuu was given the free reign to ensure it was built within reason. After having being built and tested a monthly best run noticeboard was put up. So far the top performances had been by the 3 so it was decided that they would not participate instead they had made level markers. Once a level was passed they would then accept challenges for the following month. In tandem with the training the obstacle course made easier for ship to identify areas for improvement when under pressure.

The shooting range had been the next large improvement being extended for carriers to test their range and accuracy. The original pike now fell within the range and had remained as is, creating a goal for the carriers. So far Shoukaku is still the only one present to be able to hit the pike consistently but the first and second have been making steady progress.

Overall the base is a lot more active with or without sorting, also a marked increase in Houshou's patrons in times that would not be considered peak has significantly increased. Irako has been a blessing that she could not ask for more, and with Mamiya and Hayasui the menu has adjusted to incorporate some changes suggested by the Admiral and Jintsuu. Admiral had stood by her ships in the defense of ice cream, cakes and all things desert as Jintsuu had a rather spartan dietary plan in mind. In the end Houshou had them both removed and a dietary plan was made with health and energy in mind. Akagi and many others had waited nervously for the report from Aoba on what was going around as the rumored the Prohibition . A collective breath was released when confirmed Houhou would be in charge of the new menu. A terrifying time that had been.

As Akagi was reminiscing, Shoukaku had entered the room, she sat down beside Akagi and leaned into her slightly.

"Shou!"

"Sorry you seemed so lost in thought I didn't want to disturb you"

"I was just thinking about what has happened since you and Zui made that training plan and how much has happened since then"

"It has been almost 5 months since she left, hope she has been getting along with the fleet over there. I do miss her so" she says with a sad look

Akagi wraps her arm around Shoukaku's shoulders and drew her into a gentle embrace.

"I am sure she is doing fine after all she is not defenseless little duckling and she even got her first remodel before she left with all that extra training she put in."

"Yes I sure is is doing fine plus she has Hatsuzuki with her" Shoukaku said as she leaned further into Akagi's arms

"I am more worried about Hatsuzuki being overly protective of her" Akagi said

"Yes I warned her about that before she left" Shoukaku continued in agreement

xxx

The day of Zuikaku's departure

xxx

Shoukaku hugged Hatsukui

"Watch over my sister like a hawk do not let her get too far with the admiral gone and no one around to keep her out of trouble it fall to you to ensure she does not do anything too reckless now that she is on her own" Shoukaku spoke as she let Hatsuzuki out of her hug

With a smart salute Hatsuzuki responded

"I shall watch over her with the greatest of vigilance she will not leave my sight for even a moment"

"Good good but do be discreet if she finds out that you are watching over her too closely she will either try to distract you or attempt some sneakier ways of evading."

Shoukaku continued

"My sister can be so reckless at times so be on guard and also keep your self safe out there as well"

Shoukaku sighed

xxx

Present Time

xxx

"Indeed I hope she will be able to restrain herself"

"No you don't" Akagi thought, she had seen when Hatsuzuki was leaving and the base knows that both of them were obsessively protective of the twin-tailed carrier. Something was definitely unusual especially when Shoukaku had put up almost no resistance to Zuikaku's leaving.

"Well Zuikaku is a very sturdy and she will be fine and this is a great opportunity for her to get out and meet some people and training maybe even find someone special" Akagi continued

"Well that's going to be a problem…. for Kaga if that happens." Shoukaku responded as has she lay back on the futon.

"True that woul…wait what now" Akagi questioned as she looked at the crane resting on its back

"Yes if Zuikaku found someone it would be bad for Kaga after all she is chasing after Zuikaku it would be so sad for her to lose that chance, also I am not sure I would accept anyone else."

"Wait wait you are alright with Kaga and what do you mean Kaga would be sad if…oh my sweet full course menu. Kaga loves Zuikaku."

"Yes, I am somewhat surprised you did not realize"

"Well I knew she had developed respect for Zuikaku after she began her pride was taken down a bit but love and…YOU accept Kaga as a potential partner for Zuikaku

"Yes"

"But you don't trust anyone with Zuikaku except for her protective guards"

"Yes Hatsuzuki might be the only one that would potentially make a move on her after all they shared a moment in oil and steel days but Isuzu is with her. She just wants to keep Zuikaku safe, though if Kaga does make a move I see things getting…complicated" Shoukaku said as she ponder the trouble that would occur.

"That still does not answer why you would accept Kaga."

"Well originally I would not stand for it but in these past few months I have seen her try hard to change herself for the better and also I have seen her feelings for Zuikaku take a more intimate form. Which is where the problem arises since they have been on the mission I have not been in contact with Hatsuzuki so she does not have any idea of Kaga's growth, plus she would have spent a long period of time with Zuikaku in a far away place with few familiar faces, in a sense."

Akagi sat at the edge of the futon "Does anyone know how much of a schemer you really are?"

Two arms wrapped gently around her neck followed by a whisper in her ear

"Only you…" she punctuated with a gentle nip on Akagi's ear and felt the carrier visibly shudder under her teeth.

Akagi pushed her lover down onto the futon, lingering just above before brushing a stray hair from Shoukaku's face, she leaned down for a kiss.

"I like this side of you its so dangerous" she whispered as lips were about to meet

Two solid knocks on the door stopped Akagi and looked at the door.

"Shoukaku-senpai it's Kisaragi, the admiral wanted to let you know that we received news from the Nishimura fleet."

Shoukaku was at the door before Akagi could even look back down.


	5. Chapter 5: Well Met

**Sorry about the random updates again, sorry to say but I might be a little absent for a while depending on what happens next week. Well once again hope you enjoy the chapter and if you see anything that is off or could be better feel free to send me a PM.**

xxxx

Well Met

xxxx

"Well I never expected that things would have gone this way did you did you?" Isuzu asked as she sailed up alongside Hatsuzuki. I mean I know the Americans are good at AA and all but this is just amazing this mission should have taken at least another month or two but with the complete destruction of air force and control of the skies its been reduced to just a few weeks of mop up.

Hatsuzuki had remained silent the whole battle, more watching the American carriers with Zuikaku the same ones that had hunted her for years cornered and executed. Enterprise's arm slung around Zuikaku's shoulder as if they had been the best of friends since launch. In another life those falling wrecks from the sky would be Zuikaku's air wing these sinking monstrosities would have been us. Here we are surrounded by the greatest American strike force we three IJN ships. With not even enough fire power to mount even a fake threat. She should be angry afraid maybe worried for herself for Isuzu for Zuikaku but after months of living with and working with them all she can think as she sees the enemy fleet disappear under the waves as she turns to Isuzu is exactly what she say.

"Do you think if we get back early we can have more of those cheezeburgahs we had yesterday?"

"After this display I think we can, and if O'Bannon is free to we can get extra fries too."

"Do you think we did enough to earn fries as well?

"Hatsu I told you we…yes yes you will get fries" Isuzu still had not been able to convince Hatsuzuki that fires were not a luxury food exclusive to American ships she had already given up trying to convince her about curry before they had left the main base. Still it was interesting to see her reaction to Italian food even better for the portions Texas insisted she ate after hearing the stories of Hatsu's ship days.

xxxx

Nishumra Base Main Mess Hall 1600

xxxx

Hatsuzuki sat at a table with Isuzu and a few of the American destroyers Mahan her sister Lamson who was busy feeding Akizuki. Admiral had made sure to send the duckies along to get out and see the fleet maneuvers well Teruzuki for some fire prevention methods, but mainly it was so they could eat their fill. Which had become to USS Texas something of a personal goal.

As Hatsuzuki sat she watched Zuikaku with once more with the aircraft carrier Enterprise and fellow carriers. Until the smell of roast beef wafted to her nose from the plate placed in front of her by a proud looking Texas.

Over at the carriers table

"So Zui how do you like the bofors pretty impressive" Enterprise stated before having a drink of her soda

"The are great guns but what I really like are these proxy fuses, these things just disintegrated our fighters back in the day"

"Yeah the VT fuses are amazing also didn't hurt that your fighters didn't have much armor on the fuel system, hard to hit but when you do poof" Enterprise responded

They had gotten over their rivalry rather quickly or less quickly and more like it was never really a thing.

xxx

5 months ago Somewhere in the Pacific

xxx

"So where are we going?" Teruzuki asked as they steamed further out into the Pacific.

"We have been sailing for the last 4 hours without so much as one abyssal or contact from the HQ or who we are meeting or where." she continued

"Well to be fair I am not entirely sure where we are going either, we are supposed our escort out here" said Fusou

The fleet consisted of the two battleships sisters Fusou and Yamashiro

The destroyers Isuzu, Hatsuzuki, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Asagumo and Yamagumo

The cruisers Mogami Ashigara and Myoukou

and finally aircraft carriers Zuikaku and Shouhou

Both carriers has been keeping a constant CAP of 5 planes Shouhou though had sent up 12 and would have sent more if Zuikaku had not suggested she send out scouts instead.

As the fleet continued on having various conversation between fishing for saury and the types of ships they have fought so far. In the fifth hour of the voyage it was Zuikaku who spotted the first aircraft an American Dauntless dive bomber.

"Well I found our escort I think" Zui said to herself

Zuikaku s scout an A6M Zero got along side the Dauntless and wagged its wings the American returned the gesture and made signs to follow. The fairy piloting reported to Zuikaku who agreed. After a 20 minute flight the fleet came into view a large American carrier group of all Zuikaku's oldest enemies the, there were the about 6 carriers, about 2 battleships to each carrier and a collection of cruisers and even more destroyers in a outer ring

"Oh this is gonna be awkward…"

As the fleet watch Zuikaku she finally turned and

"The fleet escorts we are meeting are the American, their most famous carriers and their equally famous guards as well. They are a good distance away about 2 hours north east." Zuikaku relayed to the fleet

"They are pretty close if its only going to be 2 hours to get to them" Ashigara stated Or are they coming to meet us?

"They are" came a shaky replay from Shouhou

"Shouhou its OK they are our allies so there is no need to be afraid" Zuikaku tried comfort her after all she was going to meet the carriers that sank her when they could not find Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

Shouhou took a breath and moved to the front of the fleet

"I will greet them first" she said

"That's all well and good but can you come back into formation, wouldn't want you to get a torpedo from a sub before we meet them would you" Zuikaku called after her

With a slight jump she slowed to a halt as Zuikaku steamed towards her.

1 hour later

The 2 fleets came into visual range of each other

"That's a lot of ships" Mogami noted

"Well no use being scared now we can't get away even if we tried" Yamashiro stated "How unfortunate"

"Come now sister they are our allies" said Fusou steaming beside her sister "Even though the sky is so blue.."

"DAUNTLESS!"

"WHOA THERE! They're on our side do not shoot, Shou that means you too" Zuikaku said in as commanding a tone as she could must given her own spike in nerves at the plane that had foreshadowed the sinking of so many of herself and many others

With a sigh Zuikaku waved towards the plane

"Well lets see if the war is really over"

At some point Hatsuzuki had moved into a close defensive position in front to Zuikaku.

"Are you sure we can trust them this could be a trick" she asked as she scanned the skies.

"Well they have not launched any new attack planes so far and if they had already launched them then its too late anyways"

A short while later the two fleets where face to face with each other or to be more precise they were looking at each other from a range of 200 feet . At the front of the fleet was a short blonde haired girl in a captain's hat wearing shorts and a crop top sailor shirt showing midriff clearly. What stood out was the M1903 Springfield rifle she had shouldered. At first it was not clear but now that the ships were close it was obvious she was rather short compared to the rest of the fleet she led. Zuikaku was almost a full head over the girl. This was USS Enterprise the Grey Ghost the great threat to imperial Japan this was the great ship that had hounded her for year, the ship she had traded blows with that had taken and lost as much friends as she had. This was her rival.

Enterprise began to move towards Zuikaku as she did the entire fleet seemed about to move as well until she raised her hand to make it know she was moving forward alone. Seeing this Zuikaku sallied forth herself telling Hatsuzuki to wait as she passed her.

Now face to face Zuikaku looked down at her rival who was looking back there was no fear anymore no anger no hate just two warriors standing before their respected equal.

Enterprise poke first her voice was gentle but commanding clear but not loud and with a slight southern accent Zuikaku assumed from what she had seen form some of the American shows she had seen. Considering she ad only really watched westerns and that one movie about the Gone with the Wind which had little to do with storms.

"You really gave me a hard time out there turkey, even when we finally got you you had managed to pull the wool over our eyes again"

"Honesty I thought you would be taller for someone called the Big E"

Enterprise pulled back as if she had been struck she quickly recovered

"Well at least I don't weigh an extra ton with all those rivets you would make a great thanksgiving turkey with that bulk"

This time it was Zuikaku who pulled back her weight had always been a concern

"Well at least I can take a hit miss I launched my elevator when the wind blows" Zui retorted

"That was a lucky shot!"

The two ships eyed each other for a moment when Enterprise rush and jumped at Zuikaku. Zuikaku caught her in the air Enterprise hugged Zuikaku.

"I am glad that I finally get to see you in person." Enterprise said as she held onto Zuikaku

"You are a lot friendlier that I expected but I share the the sentiment, not gonna like I was a little worried to meet you and your fleet but I was also excited to finally actually see you. I never would have dreamed I would get the chance to fight along side you"

"Well I must admit I was jealous that you went down fighting while I had a less than glorious end, but you know the old saying we beat or swords into shovels after the war. Besides all my sisters and friends are back now and my old enemy is now my ally things couldn't be better."

Zuikaku couldn't help but laugh and nod her head in agreement, she was about to speak when the situation dawned on her. Here she was Zuikaku the flag ship of the fleet the lucky ship of the Imperial Navy hugging a carrying the greatest threat her navy had faced in the last 100 years and laughing like old friends.

"Oh boy" she said with some concern as she looked back at both fleets. She was pretty sure they could not hear what was said but that probably only made things worse and yup there it was Hatsuzuki looked pale as sheet and was Isuzu was desperately shaking her trying to get a response but she had given up the ghost it seem.

Enterprise had also gotten the situation and being held up by Zuikaku she had no choice but to look at the fleets.

"Turkey, Don't think everyone feels the same way we do"

"Eyuuup" Zuikaku nodded

"That's it? Eyuup, how are you this calm I am pretty sure one of you destroyers just died"

Zuikaku looked up at the blue sky and let out a breath, then with a bit of a smile said

"Too late to worry now damage is done"

Enterprise shrugged

"Can't argue with that, so what you been up to turkey kinda far from home aren't ya"

"I could ask you same thing little lady"

"Ok enough of that from now on call me Big E, alright Crane"

"How about I just call you E"

"Fine also…"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but.."

The voice of Saratoga got the attention of the two carriers

"Yes I am glad you are getting along so well but could we go to the base before anymore Abyssal show up.

"Awww Sara, we can handle anything that comes our way" Enterprise groaned

"My apologizes Mrs Saratoga, we got a little carried away" Zuikaku responded

"Please, call me Sara" she said with a slight curtsy

Zuikaku took notice of the drum of ammo in her dress that contained enough air power to seriously put a dent or out right destroy any force caught out at sea

"Hey Crane put me down we gotta introduce the fleet"

Zuikaku had forgotten that she had been holding onto the carrier the whole time.

"Ah right" she said as she put the carrier down "Well lets go do that"

Enterprise head back to her fleet as some of the destroyers and two battleships rushed to greet her.

"Seems everything is going well she was really excited to finally meet you to be honest I was a little concerned" Sara spoke as she watch Enterprise talking with the ships that had met her

"Well I was worried as well but I was also excited to meet her, she was always just out of reach back then if I was not hunting her she was hunting me guess that passed over from then to now just with less high explosives I guess." Zuikaku said as she scratched her head, before she continue.

"Well lets get these inductions under way then we can head for the base"

Saratoga nodded and began heading to Enterprise, Zuikaku watched her leave then head to her fleet.

Having returned to her fleet Zuikaku was immediately asked the main question by most ships

"What was that?"

Zuikaku moved towards the still currently dead Hatsuzuki who was cradled in the arms of Isuzu while her sister were holding her hands.

Zuikaku began

"First of all we have buried the hatchet there is no animosity towards us from them and I expect the same from us in return we will introduce ourselves then we will head back to base for a full debriefing later."

She reached Hatsuzuki and called her the only response was a loud growl from the girl's stomach.

"She's fine"

Nishumra Base Main Mess Hall 1600

So much has happened Hatsuzuki continued to reminisce as she chewed

"Hey Hatsu, what do you think is going to happen when we go back home with e Americans? I mean sure things went over smooth here but what happens when they meet the main fleet?

Isuzu asked

It was at that moment Hatsuzuki remembered she had not sent any messages to Shoukaku since they had originally returned with the Americans.


	6. Chapter 6: Wrapping Up

**Sorry for the long delay well here is the next chapter, soon will have Zuikaku headed back to her home base. I need to go over and make the times alittle more uniformed. If there are any error or places for improvement please point them out to me**

xxxx

2100 Admiral Goto's office

xxxx

Nagato stood at the right hand of the admiral after letting in Shoukaku. Shoukaku stood in front of the admirals desk once more covered in papers and different coloured pens, the admiral did not like those multi ink pens say they could run dry and it would be too late to notice, though she did keep a few for emergencies like bored destroyers. The admiral was currently in the phone with Nishimura's base getting the latest update and a transcribed copy sent to her computer. Once the call was ended Admiral Goto addressed Shoukaku.

"I have good news and better news also a message from Hatsuzuki for you."

Shoukaku visibly brightened at the news.

"Thank you admiral." she responded with a slight bow

"From what I have been told and seen from the report, Zuikaku is doing very well and was able to complete the original mission, so now she will be staying over there for a few more weeks to finish up the training of the light carriers as well as her own remodel." the admiral said as she made tea

"Zuikaku is getting a second remodel?" Shoukaku wore a face of pride. She will be the first of the carriers on base to have second remodel. " This is wonderful"

"Indeed it is" the admiral continued. "From what I read the fight was very hard or should have been the anti air of the enemy was vastly put to the carriers but they were taken out early in the fight which lead to a very routine clean up of battleships and a few cruisers. There were no reports of submarines so it was almost child's play near the end."

"So she will be returning after the training and some test on her remodel." the admiral continued. "All going well she should be back with us in a few months, maybe 2 months, so you can be at ease your sister is safe and is doing a splendid job. With that you are dismissed have a good evening Shoukaku."

"Thank you admiral" Shoukaku said with a bow. She left with her message in an envelope.

"Admiral why did you not tell her about the Americans and such?" inquired Nagato

"I am sure that letter will he more details than I have about Zuikaku and the Americans. Though I do wish I could see her face when she reads it" admiral Goto said with a stretch and a yawn. "Things are going to be very lively in the next few months"

xxxx

Carrier Dorm

xxxx

Shoukaku slipped back into her room where Akagi should have been but, a note on the futon said she was going to take a bath. Shoukaku felt a bit guilty suddenly leaving her wound up like that but she had to know how her little Zui was doing. She would make it up to her later. There was a small table in the centre of he room for eating and relaxing. Taking a seat on one of the cushions Shoukaku went about opening the envelope. The letter was generally what the admiral had told her except now she knew who the Zuikaku was working with and the knowledge sent a shiver down her spine. Shoukaku sat there looking at the letter till Akagi came back to the room. Upon seeing Shoukaku Akagi attempted to sneak up on her, she crept quietly to within a foot of her and was about to grab her when

"So Zuikaku met the Americans and is now best friends with our country's greatest threat, well next to the red scourge. Not only that but they have managed to complete the original mission and have embarked on another mission that was thought to have been unfeasible at the time but now it is a golden opportunity. So she will be away just as long as originally planned which is not so, bad but the Americans will be coming with her back to our home base."

Shoukaku rattled of the the details quickly without turning around to Akagi who was not sure if she was talking to her or herself at this point and froze. Until Shoukaku whipped her head around and dove into Akagi knocking her onto her back. Shoukaku sat on her lovers waist a smile on her face.

"My dear Zui has made some powerful allies and she is bringing them back to the base do you know what this means," Shoukaku asked looking into Akagi's eyes

"Ah.." Akagi started but was promptly cut of by Shoukaku's lips meeting hers

"My little Zui is growing up and is making some big decisions on her own I am so proud but its a little sad she might not need me as much anymore, oh the pain of watching her grow up." Shoukaku leaned back "I remember her first sortie she tried so hard and missed so much now she is I our best carrier"

Akagi was not sure what to do at the point and just lay back watching Shoukaku, suddenly Shoukaku undid her skirt and removed her headband. She leaned forward closing in on Akagi's face, stopping a few inches short

"I hope you will let me make it up to you for leaving so suddenly earlier" She leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Akagi's lips then trailing kisses to the the side of her then whispered in her ear "Who says carriers can't Night Battle" and nipped on Akagi's ear.

Akagi had just taken a bath to calm down, but looks like she will need to have another.

The next day a few would wonder how it appeared that Akagi was both fatigued and sparkling.

xxxx

0600 the next day Nishimura Base

xxxx

Two chairs out on the beach, in one chair sits Enterprise sits in the early morning watching the sun rise over the horizon, she has been doing that everyday since the end of the last operation. She and Zuikaku had initially taken turns to train the carriers on base and with the other American present the training had extended from just carrier combat and tactics to Battleship tactics, ASW, a very in depth explanation and tutorial on AA and long range surface scouting from both sides. Now much of the training was handled by Lexington and Yorktown who Zuikaku believed had chosen to do it just to stay close to Shouhou. It had taken the poor girl at least 2 month to get used to the carriers and then after about 2 more weeks they have pretty much become inseparable. It was interesting to see the two tall carriers with the smaller girl in between. By the time Shouhou had finally relaxed around the American the rest of the fleet had already made friends with most. A big part being the Americans constant attempts to make the duckies eat a full sized meal. That had been solved spectacularly when they began the barbecue, its really hard to not be lured in by the interesting sight of the grill and the sound and smell. Now the duckies even make request though very hesitantly.

As Enterprise looked out and thought about the past few months she was unaware of Zuikaku's approach, till the carrier sat down in the other chair.

"Whats on your mind E?" Zuikaku asked as she had done every morning since

"Nothin much just wondering about what the base is like I mean, you know…"

Zuikaku sat back in her chair

"You want to see Yamato don't ya." replied Zuikaku

"Yeah"

A few weeks ago Enterprise would have denied it but Zuikaku had seen through that a while back, now she does not deny it

"What can I say she is the embodiment of Japan and the only time I saw her was when we sank her and even then she was one of the most spectacular ships my pilots had ever seen, and now I get to meet her a real Japanese lady" said Enterprise

"Well sorry for not being a lady" Zuikaku said with a chuckle "You really got smitten with the stories didn't ya not surprising she is the pride of the nation"

Enterprise leaned back in her chair

"Can't deny that, though what it most surprising is probably you."

Zuikaku tilted her head "Me?"

"Yup from what I understand from those that came with you from you base you were a lot less open and lot more reserved" Enterprise said looking at Zuikaku

Zuikaku closed her eyes

"Yeah I guess that is true will probably, it was not until we got the mission to come out here that things started to change, Admiral Goto gave me a talk"

"Oh my did she explain to you how destroyer are born"

Though Enterprise could not see she could feel Zuikaku glaring at her

"I will have you know my sister explained that to me long ago, when 2 ships love each other the fairies bring a lvl1"

They both got a good laugh out of that one, thought the theory was never really disapproved.

"On a serious note though what are you gonna do when you go back to that Kaga who hates you for stealing her thunder?" Enterprise asked

"Well since we left I have not really had much contact with the base I sent out a few messages to Shoukaku and the regular reports go through Admiral Nishimura. So I am not sure what is happening at base but if I know Kaga she has been training tirelessly to beat me when I get back"

"Ever thought she might like you a bit more than as a what was the word insolent koihey and is just picking?"

"Nah, as I have said its about who is top carrier and that spot is or was held by her and Shoukaku"

"Till you one up ed her in front of the other carriers and the admiral"

"I did not…yeah that."

"Well the way I see it you and your are top sis at the moment, plus you have more combat experience most now after these missions. Lets see you fought some installation with us and that's another big thing you have met us and I assume you liked the bofors"

Enterprise said looking over at Zuikaku who she new had in no small part loved the bofor but more than that she loved the new proxy fuses Enterprise had caught Zuikaku trying to pull of a Doolittle raid by trying to fly a Betty bomber of her deck with bofor strapped to the plane, it did not work, she even tried strapping them to her back and on her arms and legs. All that had done was immobilize her since she could not draw her bow or sail without them knocking against each other or herself.

"Yes I like the bofors and I have not done anything strange with them…recently" Zuikaku said

"Riight, in any case they work and you know how to use them you can teach the rest of the fleet how later, and if this Akashi is as good as you say they should be able to make more."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence before the first sounds of the fleet moving to the mess hall got their attention. They headed in to see what was for breakfast this morning. Shouhou had intended to make make an authentic Japanese breakfast for her two companions and from the sound of drums coming from the hall, she had gone overboard.

xxxx

Same morning at Goto's base

xxxx

Kaga loosed her arrows and the zeroes sped towards the pike scoring hits on it . She let out a breath.

"Not good enough"

She notched another arrow drew back this practices precision and loosed the bow the arrow turned into a single zero flying straight and level. The plane fired at the pike in the last moments before breaking away to avoid colliding with the pike. Just as Zuikaku had done before pierced the top of the pike.

"Good"

Having made her shots Kaga packed her equipment away and headed to the mess hall to have breakfast before the daily operations began around the base.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

**Sorry for the long delay a few things came up and I was not able to do much writing. I am gonna try work on building the world abit but tell me if there are any changes that can be made to this and please enjoy.**

 **xxxx**

 **100 Miles from the Patrolled waters of the Home Base**

 **xxxx**

"So we are just a few miles away from your main base and…"

"Yes for the hundredth time yes we are almost to Yamato, you need to calm down a bit. She will be there so just stay alert"

"Well look at you all taking charge of the fleet"

"Hey you could do it if you weren't so concerned that you would seem short being in the lead"

"Hey I am not short I am moderately sized for efficient concealment, unlike you bolt laden bird"

"Oh so should I tell Yamato that you think she's fat?

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"So you don't want her to know about your thing for her… bulbous bow?"

"I WILL ROAST YOU TURKEY"

The rest of the fleet sailing around the two bickering carriers having gotten used to it sailed on in a rather peaceful manner. The returning fleet had a few new additions such as Saratoga who came to keep and eye on Enterprise, that was her official reason the next was to meet Houshou and Mamiya and talk recipes a culinary cultural exchange as she called it. The next additions were the carriers Lexington and Yorktown who made no secret that they wanted to make sure Shouhou was safe. It did not hurt that they gave the light carrier confidence to get her over her fear of Dauntless, so it was decided it could be useful to have them help others in the main base. The battleships had stayed back for now as it would not do to take so many large ships so suddenly from Nishimura. letting the carriers go was more for logistical reasons as well the main base could support them a lot better for the moment.

Isuzu was comforting the duckies who had spent most of the trip home so far reminiscing about the things they had ate. Isuzu kept promising them that Saratoga would cook for them every now and again.

Ashigara had come away with some useful tips thanks to the some of the American cruisers on hunting whether it be abyssal or love.

"Well looks like we have arrived"

Using her planes Zuikaku spotted the welcoming fleet, Saratoga and Enterprise moved each off their planes to see.

Out on the water was a small flotilla of ships at the head was the secretary ship Nagato, the carriers Hiryuu and Souryuu and a set of cruiser Kiso, Tenryuu and Tatsuta and towering above most was the mighty Yamato, in all her glory. Her rigging impressive even at a distance and the delicate umbrella she carried. Beside Yamato stood her sister Musashi with an equally impressive set of equipment though she did not carry an umbrella she had her arms folded across her sarashi covered chest.

"You never said that both sisters were going to be here" Enterprise whispered trying to appear calm and not eye the sisters even though she was doing the watching by airplane and far out of range to be heard and since they had not encountered Hiryuu or Souryuu's planes she shouldn't be seen either.

"Didn't I? Must have slipped my mind, well should not be a problem you like caramel vanilla fudge after all."

Enterprise punched Zuikaku lightly in the side.

"Well you might want to just stick with vanilla I doubt Tenryuu is willing to share"

"Share why would…ohhh"

"Yeah they were close before I left so I am guessing since she came with her to meet us, I assume they moved forward."

"A light cruiser and a super battleship that must be… interesting."

"You say that but aren't you the one also aiming for a super battleship, not to mention the symbol of the country you kind beat into submission."

"...shit"

Enterprise swore, after spending time with Zuikaku for so long she forgot that they used to be bitter enemies in the past.

"Oh don't worry about it, I mean sure you sank her and her sister and many of her close friends then laid waste to many of our holding, having our homeland nuked twice."

As Zuikaku talked Enterprise started to sail slower and slower. Realizing this Zuikaku mentally kicked herself

"Don't lose hope I mean you could not have found more bitter enemies than us and now we are pretty good friends are we not. If there is one thing that you don't have to worry about is that she will hate you for that we were warriors of different nations and we both fought as best we could, you just won."

Patting Enterprise on the back

"Just, what was that phrase again…keep you chin up"

"Aight, yeah you're right"

Enterprise slapped herself, with both hands on her face took a deep breath then straightened up and began to sail forward.

"You do realize we are still at least 80 miles away right"

Enterprise slumped

"Must you ruin my moments?"

"Yes"

Behind the two Saratoga sailed closer. It so strange to be sailing with so few battleships she thought but I guess these are not heavily contested waters at the moment.

"Zuikaku, E, there seems to be another fleet coming in from about 50 miles to the east of our welcoming party." she reported

"Could be a returning sortie but lets not repeat mistakes from the past and take a closer look."

Zuikaku stated and directed one of her screening planes to where Saratoga had detected the fleet.

After a few minutes Zuikaku identified the fleet, it was a returning sortie and she could even identify the ships. It was Akagi, Kaga returning from a sortie, they seemed to be the only carriers in the sortie though there was aviation battleships Hyuuga and Fuso with them.

"They don't seem to have spotted us yet and I have been observing them for a while now." Saratoga stated

"Yeah, that's disappointing" Zuikaku added "Even if they are close to base they should have a few planes out there…oh well there is one returning from behind them annnnnnd now they noticed us."

Zuikaku directed her plane to fly in to let them know it they were friendly

"Uh oh"

"What do you mean 'Uh oh', Crane?" Enterprise asked with some concern

"I just remembered we have been maintaining radio silence since we left base, also she would not recognize my new planes."

"Well that's not good."

"Nope."

"They are launching planes." Saratoga stated

"Well they still don't know where we are specifically but they can follow our planes back." Enterprise said

"That worked back then cause you had faster planes" Zuikaku stated "I highly doubt that Kaga's A6M2s are gonna be able to catch your Corsairs or my Reppuu."

"Looks like they are gonna try" Enterprise said with mounting excitement "Lets play some catch"

"They are not gonna like this." Zuikaku stated as she had her plane maneuver away from the interceptors when

"I have an idea!" she stated

"What ya got Crane?"

"Race them to the base! It solves both problems on who we are and you get your race"

"Good call Crane, and what do you mean my race, I don't see you trying to really get away from them"

"OK so I'm a little bored too lets go, before I remember how much of a horrible idea this is"

So the chase was on a 2 flights of A6M2 Zeros chasing down three planes 2 Corsairs and a Reppuu. The planes darted away at full speed, when ever the zeroes fell behind the runners would loop or dive down behind the pursuers and fly past scattering them so they could not fire and then run again. After several minutes of this they zeroes broke off and returned to the carriers most likely they had confirmation from either base or the fleet at sea who they were chasing.

"Aww looks like they gave up"

To the other two carriers surprise it had been Saratoga who had been upset about the end of the chase. The fleet which was also slightly disappointed that the chase was over as they had been receiving live commentary from Shouhou and her two escorts as their own recon planes watched from a safe distance. Each reporting on the actions of one of the carriers respectively.

"That was fun while it lasted, so Crane figured out how you are gonna apologize to those two when you meet em"

Enterprise asked her smirk only growing when she saw Zuikaku freeze for a moment.

"Well… um I hmm? This is not gonna end well, Shouhou wanna do me a favor?"

"Oh no you don't."came the reply from Lexington

"You made this bed now lay in it"

Thanks to the chase now both fleets where in visual range of the Yamato. Who seems to have witnessed part of the aerial chase with one of there seaplanes Souryuu had relayed the incident to the rest of the fleet. Now all three groups should be meeting and introductions begin

Merging of the fleet

"I, Yamato welcome you back!" looking at the gathered fleet "to those I am seeing for the first time I welcome you to our water, you have had a long trip we have preparations for food and docking if needed back on land."

"Good to be back" Zuikaku responded with a wave.

"Well I do believe some introductions are in order" Nagato stated "I am battleship Nagato of the Big 7 and secretary ship of this base. These are Tenryuu Tatsuta and Kiso three of our cruisers, two of our carriers Hiyruu and Souryuu and finally, we have the Yamato sisters Yamato and Musashi.

Enterprise stiffened slightly when Yamato bowed Musashi opted for a nod of the head. Noticing the pause from Enterprise Saratoga stepped forward

"I am aircraft carrier Saratoga, it is good to see you again Nagato"

In a moment Nagato recognized the ship who had been with her on the day the sun burned. She moved forward in a swift motion taking her hand.

"I am pleased to see you well madam, I do hope you would grace me with your presence for dinner later." with a sharp bow she kissed the hand of Saratoga and looked into the eyes of the smiling carrier

Silence, the fleet was stunned even the crashing of waves seems to have ceased in this moment

"My you are ever as impressive as back then, I would be delighted to dine with you." ending with a delicate curtsy "To meet you again under such pleasant circumstances, it is a pleasure indeed"

For a moment more the two existed in a world of their own that know one dared

Clearing her throat to get attention Tenryuu began to speak.

".…Wow I doubt even Ashigara could hope to ever pull of hunt so successful."

"Hey"

"… well we were worried about relations in the fleet but it seems that might not be as much of a concern as we thought."

"Ah yes! my apologizes, where are my manners" Saratoga said turning to face Tenryuu.

"This is my older sister Lexington also here is Yorktown" both carriers either side of Shouhou waved when their name was called

"It nice to meet you" said Lexington

"First time getting to see the legendary Yamatos, you are every bit as impressive as the documents say" she continued

"Thank you for your praise" Yamato responded with a bow

"We also remember your exploits sadly we did not get to cross paths before" Musashi said

While the others were talking Zuikaku whispered to Enterprise

"Hey E this is your chance to make a good first impression"

Zuikaku turned back to Nagato and the fleet

"We have one more to introduce" Zuikaku chimed in

Stepping out from behind Zuikaku standing at her full height holding the muzzle of her Springfield the butt just above the water

"I am Aircraft carrier Enterprise for many of you my planes were the last thing you saw. I am the Gray Ghost and I have returned"

There was a mix of shock, anger, confusion and fear from the introduction and the distinct sound of Zuikaku's hand on her face. Enterprise was confused as guns were pointed at her and two swords and a glaive. Notable the a purple sword from the eye patch wearing Tenryuu was directly in front of Musashi whose guns were aimed over the head of the shorter ship on arm grasping her shoulder.

"Umm.." was all Enterprise could say before

"EXCUSE US!" Zuikaku exclaimed before dragging Enterprise a distance away from the two fleets

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Zuikaku whisper shouted

"YOU SAID TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION"

"YES I DID, BUT I DID NOT SAY TO GO HEY I KILLED YOU GUYS BEFORE AND I AM GONNA DO IT AGAIN"

"I NEVER SAID THAT"

"WHAT IF I CAME TO PEARL AND SAID IT WAS NICER ON FIRE"

"I oh ohhhhh oh shit" Enterprise said as s gripped her head

Saratoga during this little whisper storm was smoothing things over which was made easier by the fact that everyone could hear the very candid conversation.

"My apologizes for our Enterprise she means no harm but she is just a bit bad at well introductions"

"I am sorry for my sister she does not tend to think hard enough before she speaks, she really means no harm or insult" Yorktown spoke up

"Its true she is a good girl" said Shouhou

Well with most of tension gone around the time Zuikaku and Enterprise started talking, the situation defused it self very quickly.

"Well if Zuikaku is talking to her so calmly it can't be so bad" said Musashi said to Tenryuu as she sheathed her blade

"Not to mention that Shouhou our American fearing carrier is defending her she has got to be a good person" was Tenryuu's response before she was pulled into Musashi.

Tatsuta and Kiso looked at each other shrugged and relaxed, Tatsuta planting her glaive in the water and leaning on it an Kiso put her blade back in it sheath as well.

Further back in Zuikaku's fleet

"Alright Ashigara I believe you owe me some sake" Myoukou sang

"You mean Yen, but fine you win alright. Alrigh who bet they would almost restart the war before Zuikaku stopped it" Ashigara asked

"That would us" came the cheerful response from Yamagumo "So you owe us some ice cream."

"Once again, yen but fine"

Isuzu looked on as bets were confirmed and just said to Hatsuzuki

"It amazing how laid back we are about what could have easily been an international incident."

"Well after being around them for so long its just kinda expected for something like this to happen." Hatsuzuki responded

"Hey where is the 1sts fleet?" Asagumo asked

That got everyone's attention

"Well they were just returning from a sortie so I doubt they would want to meet in their condition till after they docked, I sent them ahead" Nagato stated

"Were they injured they seemed alright?" Zuikaku asked

"They suffered very little physical damage though the damage from your game might have hurt them more"

Saratoga looked a bit ashamed for her part in the chase "That is unfortunate, we will have to make an apology later"

"Well they also do not know it was you try not to open up with hey we were the ones messing with you earlier" came the voice of Tenryuu still held in place by Musashi.

"Well it's about time we return to base ourselves, the admiral must be waiting to meet you."

 **xxxx**

 **Main Base Port Area**

 **xxxx**

Sailing into port Zuikaku saw that there were some changes to the base she could see from offshore.

"Looks like there have been lots of changes since we left"

"What do you mean Crane"

"Well there seems to be more buildings since we left and well, some just seem… different"

Nagato answered

"Since you left we have upgraded the base quiet a bit thanks to you and Shoukaku."

"Shoukaku and me?"

"Yes the training regimen you created was expanded upon and the base, well we made changes to accomadate that."

"So Crane you blew up somethings before you left, good job"

"Hey I never did anything like that, till I met you lot I was a good ship"

"Well then let us make our way to the admiral after you show our guests around, hmm actually I think you might need a guide yourself." Nagato paused remembering how much the base had changed since Zuikaku's fleet had left.

While making their way to the admrial's office Tenryuu had been telling the others all that had been going on around the base while they were away. Since they had not been able to keep up regular contact as they would have liked the little things that happen in the daily life of the base were being filled in. The main thing everyone was wanting to hear about was left out, that being how Tenryuu and Musashi finally became an item.

They had some talking to do as Ashigara took the lead and explained about the trip who they met. Hatsuzuki and the rest of the duckies took most of the time explaining about the amazing things they had eaten and how much. Hatsuzuki went into a very emotional explanation of the American Cheeseburgah and the joy it brought to herself and her sisters. She had to be stopped when she started to drool again. After the talks of food were over. The next elephant in the room had to be dealt with namely this confident Shouhou and her guardian satellite.

They all knew Shouhou was a very quiet and shy girl, they knew she wanted to prove herself and just lacked confidence. Well that had clearly changed, but how was the question. They had tried so many things to get her to be more confident in herself and all had been for naught. This new Shouhou had from what they saw, was a different ship standing tall, comfortable in her own skin. Houshou's is going to be lively tonight.

Nagato lead the combined fleet towards a tall building in the inner layers of the base.

"Umm… Nagato" Ashigara questioned "aren't we going to the admiral?"

"Yes about that, the admirals office has been relocated after a certain incident with… lets just say conventional ways of launching a shell is still preferred."

Musashi blushed holding Tenryuu in front of her, which did not work very well with their size difference.

"Admiral had the office moved to a higher point so she could see whats going on in the base easier. So we just need to head to the central building and take the elevator to the top."

 **xxxx**

 **One elevator ride later.**

 **xxxx**

"Welcome to the new office"

Nagato stood in front of a large steel double door, the naval base emblem embossed in the centre. Nagato pushed the doors open to allow everyone in to the office. The new office was a large with a panoramic view of the base and there behind a large desk was the the Admiral in her original chair.

Stepping inside and looking around there was a radio console where Ooyoda sat with head phones on listening and responding to some thing from the arsenal. The secretary desk was there as well with some documents that seemed to have been filed. The office was much larger with the same amount of furniture from the old office, most is from the old office but the open windows did not make it feel sparse

The Admiral stood

"Welcome home! And to our new arrivals welcome to Yokohama Naval Base, I hope you will find our facilities to your liking"

"Glad to be back." Zuikaku stated with a salute the returning fleet followed suit

Enterprise stepped forward

" Thank you for having us and thank you for the hospitality, I hope we will have great results in our future endeavors" extending her hand for the Admiral to shake

Taking the offered hand and giving a firm shake

"Indeed we shall, I am sure you are all tired and a bit hungry feel free to head to the dock and Houshou's for something to eat. Yamato and the others will show you the way. Zuikaku and Miss Enterprise I would like to have a word with you so please stay."

"Yes admiral." came the reply in unison.

Nagato was watching as the rest of the fleet was leaving, looking very conflicted.

"Nagato I do believe you have yet to have lunch, feel free to go now if you wish"

"Thank you admiral" Nagato said as she head briskly to the door

"Hmm she seems oddly eager. Once again welcome back Zuikaku I trust the trip back went well"

"Yes ma'am there was no incident"

"Except for playing with the returning fleet"

"Ah um hmm"

Enterprise lets out a low whistle

"Yes I heard off the little exchange seems you have gotten better with your new planes. I am glad you to see you are more confident in your self . I know this might sound a little hypocritical from when your leaving but pleases don't flaunt it too much. Most of the fleet has just gotten to pass your level from before you left. SO go easy on them but not too easy. As you are going to be doing some instructing again"

"I understand admiral"

"Good, Mrs Enterprise"

"Enterprise is fine ma'am"

"Alright Enterprise, welcome once again to the base. Your reputation precedes you I have heard much of your exploits in the past and present but the most impressive I wise to thank you for it the confidence you have managed to instill in Zuikaku and Shouhou."

"Well to be fair ma'am Zuikaku is the one that helped us out with folks."

"I see well done Zuikaku, though it seems that help went both ways."

Zuikaku stood with an intense interest in her feet as her ears turned an almost glowing red.

"Though I must admit I am surprised about Shouhou and those two carriers, how did that happen?"

"Well…" scratching her head Enterprise started.

"It's a strange story of coincidences ma'am." continued Zuikaku now looking up from her feet

"The thing is Shouhou wanted to change herself for the better but she had no idea how. Then a few chance encounters gave her the help she needed"

"The remodel didn't hurt either." Enterprise added

"I will ask for the details of that later for now you too should head to either the dock or Houshou's, and I do believe Shoukaku is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you admiral"

With a salute the two ships headed for the door. Upon opening the door Zuikaku felt a presence and quickly evaded to the side Enterprise who was right behind was not as lucky having been taken of her feet in a powerful after having the wind knocked out of her there came a powerful squeeze from a violently loving hug.

"MY LITTLE ZUIKAKU HAS RETURNED AT LAST, I AM SO HAPPY YOU SEEM SMALLER THAN I REMEMBER BUT ITS OK IT MAKE YOU EASIER TO TAKE CARE OF, AWW MY POOR LITTLE ZUI WAS GONE SO LONG YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SO LONELY IN THAT FARAWAY BASE!"

"SHOUKAU NEE!"

"Huh? Zui."

"Hello Shoukaku I am glad you get to see your sister again but could you tone down the Kongou routine just a little bit she is not exactly as well armored" the admiral said an amused smirk on her face.

Jumping up from the unresponsive carrier.

"My apologizes for this shameful display, I was just so happy to see my little Zui after so long I seem to have made a sever…e, is she ok?

Shoukaku stepped back to check on the carrier on the ground

"Oh my this is one of the Americans" her eyes widened realizing that she had just in essence taken out one of her new foreign allies

Zuikaku crouched down to help up her downed ally, gently cradling the smaller carrier

"Well now is a good time as any." the admiral began when she notice Enterprise moving in Zuikaku's arms

"Shoukaku I would like to introduce you to United States Carrier CV6 Enterprise, The Gray Ghost."

Shoukaku instinctively took a slight step back and looked at the downed carrier more carefully

"She seems smaller than I expected."

"Hey I am not small I am tactically compact!"

"Well she is just a little shorter than Kaga."

"Shoukaku!" came the strained voice of Akagi who had just arrived after Shoukaku at the office door thoroughly out of breath

 **xxxx**

 **Minutes Earlier**

 **xxxx**

Downstairs Akagi Kaga and Shoukaku were headed to the Houshou's when they came upon the returning fleet headed in the same direction. As soon as they Ashigara said that Zuikaku was at the admiral Shoukaku took of. Inside she ignored the elevator call button and began the large climb up the stairs with Akagi hot on her heels… at first before Shoukaku started pull lead.

Kaga on the other had had opted to wait for the elevator.

Now on the admiral's floor Kaga walked towards the open door where she was greeted with the sight of Zuikaku hugging a clearly American ship in an overly familiar fashion. Looking at Zuikaku she could see that the carrier had been in some battle there were scars on her arm. Her uniform was undamaged but different, it was in a camouflage pattern dark blue shirt and a dark brown skirt. Her equipment seem much heavier and showed signs of combat as well small scratches and nicks. Her inspection was cut short when Akagi out of breath staggered into the room calling Shoukaku. Now distracted the name that the admiral said finally sank in.

"Enterprise…"


	8. Chapter 8: First Day Back

**_Sorry for the long delay life and a mental block kind stopped me in my tracks. Well here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy and once again if you see any errors please feel free to point them out._**

 **Xxx**

 **Cruiser dorms, Sendai Room**

 **Xxx**

Why is Zuikaku so close to the Grey Ghost, they should be mortal enemies? Has she forgotten how they destroyed our land, crush the pride of our people and threatened the emperor himself? How can she be this lax around her? Kaga asked as she ate from her rice bowl.

"I have a better question, why are you here asking me all these questions wouldn't it be better to ask her directly?" Sendai responded as she lay face down in her bed trying to cover her head and block out the world of daylight around her with a pillow.

Kaga sat at the foot of Sendai's bed as the cruiser in a tank top and boxers tried in vain to sleep away the daylight hours.

"Because before she left you were the one she talked with the most, other than Shoukaku and Hatsuzuki."

"And that is why you think I have an idea as to what is going on here? You do know that while she has been away we have had no contact, also I have been busy with the training course that she and Shoukaku left, so…"

"Exactly you were in charge of the course with Jintsuu and Naka, she must have contacted you to find out how things were progressing."

"She could have just spoken to Shoukaku."

"Yes but you would…"

"If she was curious she would have spoken to Jintsuu, which leads me to believe you are trying to avoid a direct conversation with her."

"Are you saying I am running away?"

"Does Akagi steal bauxite from the stockpile."

"How dare you, as part of the pride of the first fleet Akagi would nev…"

"Kaga-san."

"...yes"

"Where are you right now?"

"In the light cruiser dorms."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am having my lunch."

"How often do you have lunch in the cruiser dorms?"

"This this is the first time…"

"Why are you having lunch in the cruiser dorms, more specifically on my bed?"

"Because we are friends and I helped you convince the admiral that we need more night battle training for all ships, and then you said you owed me one."

"Touche"

Removing the pillow from her head Sendai rolled over and sat up

"Alright fine, you want to know how Zuikaku can be so close to the ship that was responsible for most of our problems back then?"

"Yes."

"You have read up on Zuikaku's past as thoroughly as I have heard, yes?"

"...yes"

"So you know, you went down very early in the conflict with the US correct."

"Yes, I know all about the war going on for much longer and the losses she endured and…"

"No, you do not."

"..."

"Remember your incident with Shigure. That is what loss does to the survivor. Now think about this with you gone Zuikaku was put in as the leader of the carriers, and they all died under her command. Imagine if you had survived without Akagi that day."

"That is completely different."

"Indeed it is because that would have been one loss, Zuikaku lost so much more in a relatively short period of time, those she cared for, those she promised to protect. Do you think she wishes to repeat that?"

"No…what is the purpose of this to make me feel guilty for sinking?"

"No. Just to have you notice, Zuikaku fought the Grey Ghost from the beginning till the end and they almost killed each other several times, in doing so they kill those closest to each other."

"So it is mutual respect between warriors then?'

"Yes but there is more, neither of them wishes to lose the folks close to them again in a fight between them, and with the return of those they had lost the reason to hold a grudge is a lot less clear. One thing is certain they have an understanding and that built their resolve. With that and the time together its no wonder the friendship grew. I mean they have bared everything to each other they have no secrets that are worth keeping from the other after trying to kill the other for so long, whats left to hide?"

"The Grey Ghost sank me as well and many others.."

"Yeah she sank you but she never really fought you, none of us on either side truly fought as much as Zuikaku and Enterprise."

Kaga thought for a moment, as Sendai lay back down and closed her eyes

"Well now that things are cleared up, you better move quickly if you want to make Zuikaku yours."

"WHAT!?"

All sentimental thoughts currently dashed

Kaga jumped up spilling rice on Sendai's bed and Sendai herself, before Sendai could respond to what had happened Kaga was upon her, straddling the cruiser in her bed.

"What do you mean make her mine" Kaga almost yelled shaking Sendai by the shoulders.

The door to the room flew open

"Hey Yasen! Still trying to pretend the sun doesn't exis…"

Zuikaku froze mid sentence as she took in the scene

Kaga on top of Sendai in her bed, the cruiser tank-top showing her stomach one shoulder strap on Kaga's hand, and was Sendai covered in rice…

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT!"

Zuikaku bowed, slammed the door shut and bolted down the hall.

Kaga stared at the door in stunned disbelief.

"Well look on the bright side Kaga now you have a reason to talk to her."

Kaga shook her head then glared at Sendai, leaning in close.

"We never speak of this"

*flash*

Both ships looked to the door as Aoba flashed them a peace sign

"This is big Yasen and Kaga in rice covered night battle in the middle of the day. Carry on"

Before either ship could move Aoba shut the door and was gone.

"What more could go wrong today?"

"Kaga you really should never say things like that."

"Hey Sendai why did Zuikaku sprint through here followed by a rather overjoyed Aoba?"

Jintsuu asked as she opened to door to the sight of Kaga still on Sendai covered in rice.

"Kaga-san?"

Naka looked from behind her sister

"Huh, never knew you had a thing for carriers sis."

 **xxx**

 **Back at the carrier dorm**

 **xxx**

Akagi, Shoukaku and Enterprise sat around the small table talking about the base and the training course. They turn to the door opening to suddenly as Zuikaku almost jumped inside.

"Welcome back Zuikaku. Did you find Kaga" Akagi greets and Shoukaku gave a wave.

"Hey Crane whats the rush? "

"Well I…. uh found Kaga. She was a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh I though she just went to get a snack." Akagi wondered out loud

"Yeah she was having her…. snack." Zuikaku mumbled, ears slightly pink.

 **Xxx**

 **Cruiser dorms, Sendai Room**

 **Xxx**

 **-One explanation later-**

"I will track down Aoba."

Jintsuu said as she left the room, leaving Naka and Sendai to convince Kaga not to launch planes indoors.

"Kaga! Jintsuu will stop Aoba, while she does that don't you think it would be a good idea to figure out how you will approach Zuikaku."

Sendai said as she held onto left Kaga's arm

"Indeed, now would be a good time to prepare to make a grand impression on Zuikaku"

Naka pleaded hanging onto Kaga's other arm

"Oh she got a grand impression already."

"Shut up Sendai!"

"Hey I'm just saying."

Kaga let her arms relax as she took in what Naka had said. If Jintsuu stopped Aoba she could deal with Zuikaku. Plus Zuikaku would not talk about this unless….she thought it was common knowledge and asked her sister when she and Sendai….

"Oh No."

"What's wrong?"

Naka managed to ask before Kaga grabbed Sendai slung her over her shoulder and dashed out of the room.

"Not my problem anymore." Naka said as she closed the door.

 **xxx**

 **Running down the corridor**

 **xxx**

"As much as I like spending my down time being carried like the princess of potatoes sack. Do you happen to have a plan on how to explain why you carried me in my underwear to where ever we re going?"

"No."

"How about how to explain to anyone we pass on the way there?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? And what pray tell is that?"

"You fell asleep in the dock again, and I am taking you to Akashi."

"ONE TIME! It happened one time."

Turning a corner they came upon Jintsuu with camera in hand

"Whats going on?" She asked

"More a bad impulses."

Sendai responded as they passed, Jintsuu fell in step jogging behind Kaga as Sendai filled her in on the situation face to face.

"Couldn't we just have Sendai tell them what was happening? I have Aoba's camera so there is no need to rush any more. I mean if you burst in now what ever Zuikaku said if anything will be pretty hard to disprove."

"Speaking of which how did you get Aoba's camera?" Kaga finally asked

"Slight of hand."

"Nice going Hanzo."

Jintsuu blushed at Sendai's compliment.

"So back to the idea of putting me down…put me down!"

Surprisingly Kaga complied and put Sendai on her feet.

"I miss when you were calm and aloof."

"We have arrived." Kaga said ignoring Sendai's remark.

The three stood in front of the Fifth Carrier Division Dorm room.

Akagi opened the door to be greeted by the three Jintsuu with camera Kaga looking slightly rumpled and Sendai in her tank-top and boxers. After a pause she asked

"...would you like to come inside?"

"Yeah sure why not we have come this far." Sendai said as she made her way into the room, followed by Kaga and Jintsuu.

Shoukaku sat at the small table in the room drinking her tea when she noticed the group.

"Where is Zuikaku?" Sendai asked.

"She just left right after Enterprise." answered Akagi.

"Did you finish your snack?" she asked as she went to sit beside Shoukaku.

"It was a misunderstanding, we were just talking and Zuikaku came in at an unusual moment!"

Two confused faces silently looked at Kaga

"There was nothing going on between myself and Sendai!"

More confused silence.

Jintsuu and Sendai noticed this and before Kaga could continue, Sendai asked.

"What did Zuikaku say about Kaga before she left?"

Shoukaku shook off her confusion to answer.

"Zuikaku just said that Kaga was having a snack and could not come, then we spoke about the training results so far. What does…Oh."

"NO stop right there before this gets any more out of hand. As Kaga was saying Zuikaku came in at bad time."

"Specifically this moment." Jintsuu added showing the camera's undeveloped film to Shoukaku and Kaga.

The scene of Kaga pinning down a slightly rice covered light cruiser on a bed could be seen in the small square.

Two faces looked at Kaga who found great interest in her feet.

"Alright tell us a story." Akagi said handing the now ruined film back to Jintsuu.

 **-Another Explanation Later-**

"So in short Kaga was not jumping my bones."

"Question?"

"Yes Akagi."

"What do you mean by slight of hand?"

 **xxx**

 **Evening at Houshou's Restaurant**

 **xxx**

Zuikaku walked in to see Shouhou behind the counter and two carriers looking very worried as she prepared to demonstrate her knife skills. Most of the restaurant was mostly empty except for the returning ships and those on break.

Tenryuu and Musashi sat together, the larger ship being fed dango by the smaller as they watched Shouhou prepare for her display. Kiso and Tatsuta sat on the other side, with Kiso trying to get Tatsuta to feed her as well and would have fed her if she did not enjoy making Kiso pout so much.

Hiryuu and Souryuu watched the preparations with building anticipation

Ashigara and sisters were also talking among themselves occasionally glancing to a booth further in the back where Nagato and Saratoga were having a very pleasant conversation.

Mogami sat with Mikuma, Suzuya and Kumano talking about the trip also watching Shouhou.

Fuso, Yamashiro, Ise and Hyuuga questions went back and forth among the four. Ise asking about what the base was like Hyuuga about the missions. Fuso answered most of the questions, while Yamshiro tried to subtly ask how Shigure had been doing in her absence. Shigure unfortunately had left on an expedition earlier before getting to see Yamashiro.

Isuzu sat with most of the destroyers as the duckies told of the things that they had eaten and even better what they learned to cook. Yamagumo answered her sisters questions alone since Asagumo had spent the time after her return with Shigure and was now presumably asleep in her room awaiting her return though she would never admit it.

Zuikaku looked about and saw who she was looking for, Enterprise was siting with Yamato near Musashi's table. From the looks of it Enterprise was telling Yamato about dealing with the Pacific heat for the first time as a shipgirl, judging from her fanning herself and pulling on her collar.

Zuikaku had been wondering where she had gone after she left the room earlier.

Zuikaku made her way over to the table, Yamato spotted Zuikaku's approach.

"Welcome Zuikaku, you are just in time Shouhou is almost ready to start."

"Hey Crane you made it."

"Yeah just left Shoukaku and Akagi, things have changed since I was here last."

"Indeed we have made many improvements to the base thanks to you and your sister."

"I never expected so much to change."

"What have you been up to so far Crane?"

"Well saw Kaga earlier, but she was busy."

"Must have been a good snack if she still has not finished." Enterprise wonder

"You could say that, she has changed a lot too."

"Oh yes, after you left she made great efforts to change especially after she..."

"Yamato nee." came the voice of Musashi

"Oh yes, I am sorry I believe some things are best left the person herself to reveal."

"I believe I saw some of it."

"Looks like Shouhou is ready to start." Tenryuu pointed out

Zuikaku took a seat beside Enterprise and watched as Shouhou twirled a knife in one hand and what looked like a cake cutter in the other.

Flipping the fish and eel in the air she cut them with knife while they were still in the rising, the pieces fell and were caught on the cutter in a uniformed display. Looking at her two carrier guests she gestured for them to open their mouths. Hesitantly at first they complied, with great precision she flipped a piece of fish in to each mouth. The two carrier chewed on the fish surprised by the taste it was tender and juicy. As they chewed she flipped more pieces up into the air and letting them fall onto two plates. Putting down the knife she served the two plates.

"Enjoy!"

Both carrier cheered and were surprised to realize so was everyone else, the restaurant was filled with cheers and applause.

After the cheering had died out normal conversations began anew, Shouhou left from the counter to sit with Yorktown and Lexington.

"So when did you learn to do that?"

Lexington asked as she ate another bite of fish.

"Well before I went on this mission, lets just say I had a lot of free time."

Yorktown leaned in putting an arm around the light carrier.

"Well I hope you will have time for us."

She placed a piece of fish in her between her lips

Shouhou leaned up and took it with her mouth

"I believe I can find some time."

Those present remembered the shy and quiet carrier they knew before she left were stunned at the confident and bold girl before them. As peaceful conversation slowly began to settle over the restaurant again.

"So I suspect everyone is kinda wondering what happened to Shouhou over there. Well I will tell you now I have no idea." Zuikaku said before any questions could be asked on the subject.

"Well how have you been doing over there Zuikaku, Enterprise was telling us of some of your exploits. I Yamato am very surprised about some of the thing you have done."

"No kidding they call me and Kiso crazy for the swords and eye patches but you, trying to launch American bombers from your flight deck."

"Hey it worked didn't it."

"Well yeah until you decided you wanted to try landing them, hows that shoulder Crane."

"You really want to go there, hmm E. I remember someone arrowing a sandwich out of Washington's hand."

"Wow that must have been impressive." Yamato started

"Washington was behind her."

Enterprise turned a light shade of red.

"Or what about that ponytai…"

"Ok ok you made your point jeez."

"Glad you understand, but on a serious note E has gotten me out of a few decisions that were better on paper."

"You are talking about the no recon ambush you tried and ended up literally bumping into a battleship?"

Four heads whipped around to look at Zuikaku.

"Not my best idea I admit."

"How did that turn out?"

"Well as it turns out E had the sense of mind to have a SBD shadow me, dropped a bomb on the battleship I kicked it and high tailed it outta there."

Musashi laughed while Tenryuu continued to stare.

"You know maybe Shouhou is not the one who changed the most, I mean would you have EVER thought of that idea before you left."

"Yes indeed before you left you were a always calling for more recon flights even when we just outside of the base" Yamato added.

"I heard you once let of recon planes while on base." Tatsuta snickered.

"One time!" she exclaimed.

Zuikaku looked at Tenryuu and was going to ask something but paused.

"Alright fine." Tenryuu began

"Me and Musashi here are together it happened shortly after you left"

"Uh huh" Zuikaku nodded as looking waited for further details

"So you already knew about me being close with Musashi, well after we started doing the training course you guys made we started training together and that's pretty much the whole story."

Tenryuu nodded.

"I seem to remember you following Musashi around and glaring at anyone that looked towards her." said Tatsuta with a mischievous smile

"I just wanted to make sure she did not end up in some strange article or something." Tenryuu crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

"Its true she told me that I was to defenseless so she would train with me and help me bath and get dressed."

"Oh my." Yamato said " I never knew you were so dedicated,Fubuki used to do that for me as well when I first came. It was a matter of national pride she had said"

Tenryuu looked down and tried to stare through to the core of the earth, a bright red glow about her.

Whats with battleships being so vulnerable outside of combat, Zuikaku wondered to herself.

"Hey Yamato if you don't mind could you train with me till I get used to this routine."

Zuikaku's face met her palm and groaned when she saw the eager puppy look in Enterprise's eyes directed at the battleship.

"How has the training been going with Sendai and the Demon and Idol."

"Well its been going very well would you believe Kaga helped Sendai try to convince the admiral to build a night battle training thing." Kiso said leaning back into her chair. "Didn't work but she did agree to have more night battle training."

"So Kaga and Yasen have gotten closer over the time you have been gone Crane."

"You met Sendai already?" Kiso asked Enterprise

"No but its what Crane always calls her."

"It would seem so, very close. Well that's a good thing before we left she did not speak much to anyone other than the carriers." Zuikaku continued

"Both of you have changed quite a bit" Tenryuu remarked

"Well I think this calls for more celebration lets drink." Musashi said

"Excuse me is no one going to ask how I got Tatsuta to go out with me?" Kiso asked standing up

"Whats there to ask you went to get sis and she put a collar on you, that you willingly accepted."

"I will have you know that I am perfectly in control of this situation."

"Oh really now"

Kiso looked at Tatsuta still smiling

"Oh don't mind me keep digging."

Kiso looked over to Tenryuu who had her face buried in Musashi's bosom trembling with barely suppressed laughter.

"Hey Crane I think I am gonna like it here."

 **xxx**

 **2329 at Houshou's Restaurant**

 **xxx**

A several hours later and several drinks the restarunat is winding down for closing, all of the destroyers had retired to their dorms and the cruisers had just begun to leave.

"I think its time that we took our leave as well." Yamato said as she looked around. Tenryuu was asleep in Musashi arms who herself was dipping in and out of consciousness with each bob of her head. Kiso was wide awake with Tatsuta in her lap arms around her neck and sleeping much like her sister. Enterprise was awake but having decided to try the different type of sake everyone ordered over the evening was in no condition to sally forth on her own.

"I should see her to her room, I should have warned her about those drink." Yamato said as she scooped the carrier into a princess carry making sure that her head was not hanging back.

"No problem lets get going, Kiso can you handle Tatsuta?"

"Sure leave her to me, you can go on ahead I'll catch up."

Well if anything there is a bed in the back of the restaurant so there should be no problem.

So the party left Kiso and Tatsuta in the restaurant Zuikaku walked with the two battleships carrying their smaller companions.

As they went they split once more Musashi taking Tenryuu to the battleship dorms. When Zuikaku asked if that was ok Yamato informed her it was not the first time.

Now Zuikaku walked with Yamato carrying the semi conscious Enterprise to the carrier dorms.

"Say where do you think Nagato and Saratoga went of to?" Zuikaku wonder out loud.

"Indeed I do wonder, but I am sure they probably left earlier after all Nagato is still the secretary ship."

"Hey can I ask a question?"

"Yes I Yamato will answer to the best of my abilities."

"Are Kaga and Sendai together?"

"Kaga does seek her out much in training but outside I am not sure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I just wonder since Kaga seem to be more open now if she might have found someone."

"If she found some one I would have though it to be you."

"Me?"

"Yes after you left she did a lot of research into you past and the war after her sinking in general."

"Why is that?"

Oh dear I have said too much, Musashi is not going to be pleased about this Yamato thought to herself

"I cannot say but from what I have heard from my sister it all started after she lost to you. She then lost again to Shoukaku and from then she started to change."

"Change?"

"Yes she took the training seriously, very seriously. As it stands now I believe she is second in the carrier ranking surpassed only by Shoukaku. Well might be third now that you have returned. She had Shoukaku make a routine for her and Sendai monitors her progress to make sure she is doing it well and does not over exert"

"So that's how she got so close to Sendai."

"Zuikaku is there something of interest about Sendai and Kaga?"

"No not really I just saw them together and they seem very…close."

"Well I think that has to do with Kaga having a better view of the fleet as a whole now. Ah it seems we have arrived."

"That was quick, I will take Enterprise from her."

When Yamato leaned to hand over Enterprise the carrier wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck.

"No I am the captain of this ship and I say we fly."

There was a moment of silence

"Well looks like it would be easier if you came in"

"Yes I agree."

"Crane they are upon us begin the zuizui dance!"

"Why does she decide to talk now when people can hear her." Zuikaku lamented, Yamato on the other hand seem pleased.

"I never imagine the day would come when I Yamato would meet the Grey Ghost much less be carrying her to bed."

"Oh so you want to bed the Gray Ghost that would be a great achievement for the navy."

"Yes I…What NO I YAMATO HAVE NO IMPURE MOTIVES!"

Well if Enterprise's babbling did not wake anyone that out burst must have.

"I think I must go, thank you for the evening and all."

Yamato handed the carrier to Zuikaku and left as quickly as she could walk without running.

"Good news E seems you have a chance."

"Something's not right, Pazu. Why is the sun rising from over there?"

"Indeed, lets get you to bed, I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be interesting"

Zuikaku took Enterprise back to her assigned room with Sara and found the door locked, with no other option she took her to her room. On entering the room was dark and quiet assuming that Shoukaku had already gone to sleep, she quickly and quietly put Enterprise in her bed and lay down herself, after all it was not the first time they had shared a bunk. Besides her bed felt a little strange after so long.

"I wonder where Shouhou and guardians went" Zuikaku thought to herself as she got comfortable.

"What the eye does not see the heart does not grieve over" Entrpirse mumbled.

"Indeed questions for later, good night E."

Sleep came quickly.

 **Xxx**

 **0645 Morning**

 **Xxx**

Zuikaku woke up to Enterprise lightly snoring beside her, it amazing how the most revered ship of the war could be so adorable defenseless. Well she is going to be suffering in a few minutes if experience has taught her anything.

Zuikaku made her way to the small kitchenette to make some coffee for Enterprise and herself and a few things for the coming hangover she was sure to have upon waking up. Unfortunately this was not the base that they had been on for a year and as such coffee was not as common so Zuikaku started a kettle to make tea. As she sat there waiting for the water to boil and trying to figure out when she started to replace tea with coffee. Akagi walked into the room, which would have been unexpected but not a total surprise. What was a surprise was that the carrier was only wearing a black collar.

"Tea is not going to be enough…no amount of tea with be enough."


	9. Chapter 9: Clear Air

_**Sorry for the long absence I have had a bit of a family tragedy and really was not coping with it too well.**_

 _ **Things are returning to normality in the base except for the carrier dorm.**_

 **xxx**

 **0800**

 **xxx**

Tenryuu woke up with what should have been a massive hangover instead she found she was perfectly fine, albeit unable to move. She realized that she was currently locked in the firm but the loving grip of her sleeping girlfriend the mighty battleship Mushasi, her back against the stomach of the battleship and two solid arms around her stomach and neck held her in place. In an earlier time this could have been a rather dangerous situation but before she had officially asked the larger girl to go out she had made it her priority to give the battleship plushy presents at least two were stuffed animals and the last one before they started dating was a doll in the shape of herself complete with eyepatch and sword.

To others, this seemed like a cute gesture to get on the good side of most, BUT there was a different reason for this. There was a very important reason a reason upon which life may well depend. These stuffed gifts were to test the waters before she made her move. In battle, Tenryuu relied more on her skill and speed than her armor to survive said armor would do little to stop the brunt of a battleships power, as such Tenryuu sacrificed the dolls. She would give Musashi a stuffed doll knowing that the battleship would most likely sleep with the doll. Tenryuu would then drop by to see Musashi and secretly inspect the condition of the doll.

The first doll did not survive the week, poor little pirate doll lost his head. The next few dolls met similar fates but the lifespan began to lengthen. Once Tenryuu thought that Musashi had a little more control in her sleep she went all in, also partly because the battleship seemed distraught when the dolls were killed. Tenryuu would always remember their sacrifice.

 **xxx**

 **Back to the present**

 **xxx**

She was in no danger in the hands of her lover she was also not able to move until the big girl either let go which was unlikely judging by the vice-like grip or wakes up. Either case Tenryuu was in no real hurry to get up if not for the bite of hunger.

Luckily she felt the slight stirring of her girlfriend, suddenly she was lifted as Mushasi rolled fully onto her back not noticing the weight of Tenryuu against her. She released Tenryuu to stretch

"Moring Mushi!"

"hmmm, Ten. When did you get here."

"Well most likely you brought me here guess I must have urrrk!"

Musashi hugged Tenryuu to her chest squeezing a bit of the wind out of the cruiser.

"Hmmm, it seems that I've kept you waiting a while. How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up wanna get some food?"

"Yes let's go, I am interested in those pancake towers Enterprise spoke about."

"Ah Mu I am not sure we have those yet."

"I know I will make my own. Yamato is also interested."

"I remember part of that but... I don't think you are supposed to have whiskey pancakes with whiskey maple cream, I don't even think we have ever heard whiskey maple cream till last night. Hell, I don't even think we have whiskey."

"Yamato might have."

"Speaking of Yamato what's up with her and Enterprise?"

"Yamato has always been interested in the stories of the Grey Ghost and was worried that she would be, well an evil spirit that came back once more to destroy us all. But after meeting her at sea and how she and Zuikaku got along well her curiosity got the better of her."

"Plus all that liquid courage she was putting away," Tenryuu said nestling her self into Musashi bosom.

"Don't get comfortable food is needed now."

"Nah, I'm good right here."

"Get up or I will stuff you in under my sarashi and wear you for the day."

"Can't threaten me with a good time."

"What would your destroyers say?"

That got the reaction she wanted Tenryuu's headgear suddenly perked up.

"Fine fine I'll get up, but only because I'm hungry. I know for a fact you would not want your own little destroyer to see her goal acting like a kangaroo."

"You leave Kiyoshimo out of this, also hurry up she will be here any..."

"MUSASHI-SAN!"

The door flew open to reveal said destroyer

"Musashi its time for breakfast!"

The sound of the destroyer's footsteps drew closer.

Tenryuu and Musashi exchanged a look the situation was not looking good both ships were in bed with even less clothes than most greek statues.

Mushasi acted quickly grabbing Tenryuu and pushing her down onto the bed between her legs and throwing the sheet over them.

"Be silent" she whispered.

"Oh I will, but can you..."

"Don't you dare."

"Musashi?

"Hey Kiyoshimo, sorry just having a late morning."

"No problem just wanted to let you know we are having bacon eggs pancakes and something called hash browns, for breakfast today."

Hash browns it has been a while since I have had one of tho ahhhh!" A high pitched moan escaped from Musashi before she could stop it.

The destroyer stood stock still, face red, it was the first time she had heard such a delicate sound from the battleship.

"Sorry about that I just haaaaaa!" Once again Musashi was unable to stop the moan worse she let go of the sheet she had been covering herself with and threw her head back. Musashi slammed her hand down between her legs on what she assumed was the head of the cruiser hiding under the sheet. Looking back she noticed that the destroyer was gone.

Throwing the sheet off she glared at the cruiser nursing a goose egg.

"You are going to regret this Tenryuu."

"Sorry sorry I just couldn't resist. Don't worry you can just play it off as result of a hangover, besides I doubt it bothered the little thing too much. If anything she might be even more attracted to you now."

"You make it sound like this is not your problem."

Tenryuu was out of the bed still tenderly touching the lump on her head.

"I regret nothing"

"Let's get going so we can at least try to stop this fro," Musashi said as she stretched getting a satisfying pop from her joints, what Tenryuu had done was idiotic and so vulgar to do in front of a destroyer. Yet she could not deny that she had enjoyed it to a large extent.

"Oh crap," Tenryuu whispered

"What did you do."

"Mushi I need you to just stay calm and look over the edge of the bed."

Arching an eyebrow Mushai looked over the edge and bolted out of the bed. There on the floor with a smile of pure contentment was the figure of the destroyer a rather concerning nosebleed still flowing strongly.

"I am starting to regret it."

"TEN!"

"Don't worry I got this."

 **xxx**

 **Two Hours Later**

 **xxx**

Kiyoshimo awoke, looking around she realized she was in her in her dorm in her bed.

"What am I doing here... WHERE'S MUSHASHI-SAN!"

"Shut up" came the curt response from the door Asashimo. "Man I gotta say that was weak."

"What are you talking about Asa?"

"I'm talking about Ternyuu carrying you here after you ended up getting an eyeful of battleship guns and passing out into a literal bloody pool."

"Wait no it was not the guns it was the moaning as she...as she..."

"As she wat?" Asashimo looked back to realize the destroyer was out again blood and all.

"I'm gonna have to clean this up aren't I bet...ah dammit. Poor lucky idiot, now got me curious."

 **xxx**

 **Present**

xxxx

Tenryuu made her way to the mess hall having averted two disasters since morning. She stopped to watch as Zuikaku made her way with dedicated purpose towards the docks.

"Whats eating her?"

"Rough morning I guess."

"WHAT HELL" Tenryuu yell as she jumped back from the voice behind her.

Sendai stood looking more dead than alive.

"Sendai what are you doing here its morning and you, well you look like shit."

" I have been awake all night and have had to take care of a certain carrier who refuses to go back to her own room."

"Ok then, well good luck with that" Tenryuu began to walk away with no intention of getting involved in what could only be trouble.

"Tenryuu I need your help."

"And there it is." she thought

"I need to get Kaga to talk to Zuikaku."

"Doesn't sound like an issue if Kaga is the carrier in your room, just call Zuikaku over problem solved."

"Zuikaku thinks I am sleeping with Kaga."

...

...

...

"say what now?"

"Good morning Tenryuu-san Sendai-san"

"Hello Akagi"

A yawning Sendai waved a "morning"

"Sorry to eavesdrop but did I hear you know where Kaga is?"

"Yes, she is in my room go, get her."

"Thank you I will get her out of your hair." she left headed to the cruisers dorms.

"Well that worked out for you didn't it Yasen... What are you doing."

"I am going to sleep until the unforgiving sun goes away."

"We are outside, Akagi is going to take Kaga out of your room."

"Do you really think things ever go that smoothly."

 **xxx**

 **Two Days Later in the Carrier Dorm**

 **xxx**

"Alright this has gone on long enough we have been back for two weeks and Zuikaku has been staying in my room since, not that I mind we bunked together before. But now she stays in there anytime she cannot train or find coffee. I have had to hide my coffee from her, but she is ever more like a bloodhound than a crane in sniffing it out and my stocks are running low."

Enterprise addressed the gathered ships present were Sendai and her sisters who were currently holding up the dozing cruiser. Akagi and Shoukaku were also present and a stone-faced Kaga. Also, there were Isuzu, Hatsuzuki, Yamato, Musashi, and Tenryuu.

"Speaking of Zui where is she right now?" Mushasi asked

"Currently she is in a meeting with the Admiral about an upcoming operation."

"Good so we have some time for you to explain to us why we are here and what you intend to do," Tenryuu added

"Alright let's begin through the chain of events we came to this base two weeks ago had a party and I woke up the next day that's all I know. So what do you guys have to add to that"

"I Yamato carried you to Zuikaku's after the party, then went to my own room."

"Ok, nothing unusual there."

"Ok, who's next?"

"Well I like Yamato, went back to my room with Tenryuu, when she woke up she licmmpghp"

Tenryuu covered Mushasi mouth

"OK! Yes, when I woke up I ate then we went to sleep. Nothing else happened"

After a few moments of shared blushing around the room, Enterprise continued

"...moving on."

"Well, I was already asleep by the time Zuikaku came in on the night," Shoukaku commented

Akagi was visibly shifting in her seat beside Shoukaku.

"Whats wrong Akagi-san"

"Ah well, that morning I met Zuikaku, after using the room while she was away I may have forgotten to get dressed in the morning."

"Akagi-san you don't sleep in the...oh" Kaga caught stopped in mid-sentence.

After another bout of shifting and intense blushing Enterprise once more continued

"Ok, so the main thing now is Zuikaku had an early morning run in with a nude Akagi."

"She caught Kaga jumping me in ma bed..." Sendai stated before drifting back to sleep, at which point Kaga buried her head in her hands as most in the room stared at her.

Naka leaned Sendai on Jintsu and stood

"Alright, we can clear that up cause we thought the same thing at first."

Pulling out a picture of the scene in question.

"Why does that still exist!" Kaga demanded

"Reason, moving on Zuikaku basically came in at an unexpected perfect time."

"Ok so naked carries and sexy carries. Yeah, that would do it." Enterprise nodded.

"Why would that do it?" Tenryuu asked.

"Well from what I know about Zuikaku she has Kaga up on some type of pedestal."

"Oh, we are doing this again." Naka sighed

"Wait Kaga has slept with someone else before?"

"NO!" exclaimed Kaga

Now Enterprise was confused

"The reason or one reason Zuiaku was sent to meet you was to give her some a chance to move to her own drum instead of the status quo."

"Zuikaku, the one that nearly blew up the base and herself on no less than three occasions... is a stickler for rules and regulations?"

Enterprise started laughing and was joined by Yamato and Tenryuu after remembering some of the stories from Houshou's.

"Well at least now we know this is not too hard to fix, we just tell her the truth about Kaga and Akagi just needs to wear clothes. Problem solved." Enterprise stated

"So who will tell her?"

"I think Shoukaku should do it, I mean she can cover both the problems easily," Naka said.

"Alright, that works. This meeting is adjourned!" Enterprise with a clap of her hands

 **xxx**

 **Shoukaku's Room**

 **xxx**

Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Kaga and Akagi sat in room, an awkward silence loomed over them. Until Shoukaku broke the silence

"Alright, Zuikaku we have a few things we need to discuss with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, first of all, we are sorry that you had that run in with Akagi on that morning. I was just so happy that you were back that we went too far and lead to.."

"OK, that's ok I accept just please never tell me anything about that night."

"Ok the next issue on the list, Kaga."

"Kaga?" Zuikaku asked looking over at Kaga.

"Now listen here Zuikaku I will have you know that Sendai and I have never shared a bed in the way that you are imagining."

"But"

"Nothing happened we were just having a discussion that got...heated."

"Must have been very important for you to poor food on Sendai." flustering at the idea that she would be found out to be asking about Zuikaku, Kaga blurted out the first thought she had which was.

"We were talking about your exploits in the war, about what I did not know and I will have you now. I will not let the Americans have you again.

Wait that did not sound right she thought, looking back to see a glistening in Shoukaku's eye.

"Are you talking about Enterprise and me, we just trained and bunked together."

"Unacceptable if anyone will have you it's going to be me!"

"You, you want to have me?" a soft hesitant response from Zuikaku

"Yes, I want to make sure you do not fall into the hands of the Americans."

Stunned Zuikaku did not hear the second part of what sounded very much like Kaga's sudden confession

"Yes, as the pride of the First Fleet I will not let anyone else have you."

"Why I thought I was just an obstacle to you?"

Having believed that she had explained everything, Kaga calmly addressed Zuikaku's concern about her behavior and regrets prior to Zuikakus leaving.

"I will admit I was blinded by my pride, but not anymore I will not leave you alone anymore."

"This is rather sudden to ask this of me, Kaga, I will give you a response tomorrow. We need to go I need to go!"

Zuikaku quickly got up and quickly left the room.

"What tomorrow does this really warrant so much concern?" Kaga asked the open air where Zuikaku had been

"Kaga," Akagi called. "Do you realize what you have just done."

"Yes I do not want to risk that Zuikaku could be swept up by the Americans, she is part of our main carrier fleet."

Oh no Akagi thought

"No that is not what you said, what you just asked is for my sister to be yours and your alone," Shoukaku stated with barely suppressed glee

"...What!?"

"Congratulations!" Akagi cheered

"What!"

"You finally managed to sort out your feelings, mind you in a rather roundabout manner."

"Wait wait no I have no such feelings towards Zuikaku."

"Kaga you do know that you have spent almost all the time that Zuikaku has been gone learning all about her, and when you were not doing that you were talking about her."

"That has nothing."

"You basically ran away when you saw her close to Enterprise."

"The pride of the first.."

"If you had not gone to Sendai's room we would not have had to have that conference."

"Fine let's just say all these ideas are true, that I have... feelings for her, it still all depends on Zuikaku agreeing so let's not jump to any conclusions."

"Sounds like deflection to me Kaga, but fine let's wait and see." Akagi continued.

"Before that Kaga a word if you will."

"Yes, Shoukaku."

"Just please consider what you are doing before you meet Zuikaku, I would hate for her to be hurt."

Akagi said nothing she knew this was not how Shoukaku had planned for any of this to go but it fulfilled pretty much all of her goals.

 **xxx**

 **Houshou's**

 **xxx**

"Something has happened."

"What are you talking about Hatsuzuki?" Isuzu asked as she ate her lunch.

"Something has happened to Zuikaku I can feel it."

"Alright then, what happened?

"I do not know but I am sure it was something big."


	10. Chapter 10: An Interesting Place

_Sorry for the delay just having to get used to a new job and the shift. Still trying to make it as regular as possible but I am probably gonna have a few weeks with no update at times. As usuall hope you enjoy it and if you see any erros please send me a PM_

Once more the gathering of Akagi Shoukaku Musashi Tenryuu Yamato Sendai Naka and Jintsuu lead of by Enterprise.

"Explain to me, how have things managed to get **WORSE** in less than a day!" Enterprise roared

"Well in our defense we had no idea Kaga would confess...and not realize she had confessed," Akagi responded

"Wait, Kaga confessed!?"

"Yup."

"Ok, ok time out...How are things moving this fast is this normal over here? We have been back for less than a week and Kaga has confessed to Zuikaku. I thought they were not enemies but definitely not close."

Shoukaku answered this time "Well, the thing is Kaga did not really confess she just did not want Zuikaku to fall into the hands of the Americans namely you which in the moment basically came out as a really strong confession."

"Ok so Zuikaku got confessed to and what was her answer?"

"She did not answer she kinda sorta fled." Shoukaku answered sheepishly

"Yeah, she came to me about that, I didn't know about the confession being a mistake. Does Zuikaku know it was a mistake..."

"Nope." Akagi said with a shake of her head

"Is that a good or a bad thing."

"That depends on Kaga."

"Speaking of Kaga where is she?"

"We left her looking at a book and mumbling to herself in the room about the whole situation," Sendai stated this time lying across both Naka and Jintsuu's laps.

"Fine at least she has not done anything too hasty, what about Crane?"

"Well, Zuikaku has been at the archery range almost since morning so I assume she is still there."

At this point, Tenryuu asked.

"So what exactly do you intend to do, have Kaga explain the situation to Zuikaku or what?

"Well that's the thing we have no idea what to do yet, Kaga may have feelings for Crane but we do not know if its romantic."

"Can't we just make her confess officially?" Musashi asked

"I do not see that ending very well." Akagi responded, "it is one thing to get Kaga to admit Zuikaku is a competent ship, it is another to get her to admit she has feelings for her."

"Well can we confirm that she does have feelings, I Yamato believe she might have something after all that reading."

Naka raised her hand

"Before we go any further has anyone made sure that Zuikaku is actually going to say yes to the not really a confession confession?"

"Well if she was gonna say no then wouldn't she have then and there," Enterprise responded

"I doubt it I mean she is doing that old status thing, I doubt she has even thought of what it means to her and not the status of the fleet." Naka countered

"Ok, I have an idea," Tenryuu stated

"Why not test the waters first."

"What?" Enterprise asked

"We test the water we get each of them aside and find out how they feel I mean Shoukaku and Akagi if you sat down with each one on one they would more open up to you."

"I see then we can figure how risky this situation is without any issue then move from their and from how things are going we can just."

At that moment Hatsuzuki burst into the room.

"KAGA IS TALKING TO ZUIKAKU AT THE ARCHERY RANGE!"

Pandemonium ensued in the room.

 **xxx**

 **Archery Range**

 **xxx**

Kaga came into the room seeing Zuikaku focused on her archery, Zuikaku was so focused she did not notice Kaga moving about in the room. After Zuikaku had loosed her arrow Kaga had made her presencee known.

"Ah Kaga...I, I have to tell. What I mean is..."

"Hold Zuikaku, before you say anything I must confess something to you first."

"I wha.. I mean...go ahead."

"Zuikaku the confession I made to you was a mistake, I never intended to confess to you I merely did not want the pride of our navy to be affected by the presence of the Americans. You had left for some time with them and when you came back you came back in the company of those who had done so much to our country our people they had destroyed our fleet our national pride, everything. I did not want you to be tainted by them. When you returned I could not believe you came back with Americans much less for you to be so...intimate."

As Kaga spoke Zuikaku remained silent and listened with her head hung low as Kaga continued.

"When you were here you were just an inexperienced child to me you lacked capable pilots and lacked most any sense of pride as a carrier. To me, I thought you were an ill fit to be a carrier. Then you... you suddenly you were a better carrier I hear that you are more capable than myself and the other carriers on base. Then to be humiliated by you and then you just leave on an extended mission. I was frustrated to have been so embarrassed by you in front of the fleet and admiral."

At some point, Zuikaku had closed her eyes and tremble ever so slightly.

"What I want to tell you now is something I have wanted to say for some time."

Kaga stepped toward Zuikaku who looked away.

"Zuikaku... I am sorry"

If Zuikaku had been expecting something it was not that. Zuikaku looked back toward Kaga who was just in front of her and a few inches shorter

"Zuikaku I am sorry for what I did for how I treated you for how I behaved. When you were gone I learned so much about the war about you so much that I should have known."

Zuikaku looked on wide-eyed and stunned that this could be coming from the prideful carrier Kaga. So stunned was she that she did not respond as Kaga took a step back and bowed. For a few seconds, Zuikaku did not move. Kaga remained bowed in front of Zuikaku till she found her voice.

"K...ahem,Kaga, please stop that, thank you for the apology please just stand up.

Kaga stood with a blush of embarrassment this would be the first time she has bowed her head this deeply to anyone.

"Thank you Zuikaku."

"Thank you, Kaga, for telling I know this was not easy for you."

"I have learned many important things when it comes to working with other and about the dangers of pride." Kaga cut in

"Your pride is needed Kaga it motivates the fleet, so continue to hold your head up. We have time to get used to working with each other again."

"Indeed a good relationship is built on acceptance and compromise or so I have read."

"What have been reading?!"

"Which brings me to my main reason for being here."

Zuikaku mentally braced herself

"There is something else."

"Yes as said that confession was a mistake."

"Ah" Zuikaku felt a strange sting yes after the whole explanation it made sense that it was a mistake, but it still did not feel any better.

"So I am sorry that I made that confession to you it was not my intention to confess any feelings for you at the time."

"I see, understood Kaga." with a sigh Zuikaku began to move to put away her bow stepping past Kaga.

"Zuikaku!"

Turning back to face Kaga

"Yes, Kaga..."

Kaga stood head held high looking with determination at Zuikaku

"Zuikaku I ask you this time will you be mine..."

"Yes, Kaga I will be here with the fleet so no need to worry about."

"I am confessing to you Zuikaku I want you to be mine, not the fleets, mine."

Zuikaku tried to speak but only stuttered "K I Ye.."

A loud crash startled the two carriers out of their little world, looking over to the door, there was a gaping hole and there some of the most powerful ships lay in a heap having pressed too hard into the door.

Enterprise poked her head through the hole. "I can explain."

From the heap, all heads nodded

"Can you now," Zuikaku notched an arrow and drawing her bow "Well start talking or I start bombing."

"Yes well, first of all, we just came by to see how the archery was going I had no idea that Kaga was here and... not buying it are you.

"Nope."

"Would you believe me if I said this was a big misunderstanding and we were trying to prevent an embarrassing moment to happen."

"Go on..."

"We kinda found out the confession was a mistake and wanted to make sure that you know, nothing bad happened to you."

Zuikaku lowered her bow

"Ok I can accept that, then why not just come inside."

"Well we did try to peek at first but the door would not budge then we heard you guys talking."

"The door was opened."

"I blocked the door when I entered," Kaga stated.

Zuikaku looked back to Kaga and slightly tilted her head

"I did not want to be interrupted, but that seems to have failed."

"So this is not a prank or anything like that then," Zuikaku said relaxing her shoulders.

"You think I would stoop to childish pranks like those destroyers."

"Sorry, Kaga its, it's just been well a weird few days," said Zuikaku looking a little unsure as she rubbed her shoulder

"EVERYONE OUT!" Shoukaku bellowed as she started shoving everyone out of the range. "Excuse us," she said as she closed the door

With the range empty now and only Zuikaku and Kaga once more alone.

"Well, this is a bit." Kaga started

"Kaga did you really mean that you, you know you."

"Ah yes the confession was a mistake, once more I am sorry..."

"Not that!" Zuikaku sighed and facepalmed. "Nevermind I am just gonna go"

As Zuikaku began to head for the door Kaga grabbed her hand. "Wait, Zuikaku I meant what I said and I will prove it to you."

Kaga stepped back and quickly headed for the door yanking it open with a flurry the set of ships once again crashed to the floor without the doors support.

"USS ENTERPRISE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR ZUIKAKU'S HAND!"

"I HEREBY ACCEPT THIS DUEL AND IT'S LEGITIMACY!" responded Shoukaku.

With a nod Kaga marched off, leaving the group of stunned ships still on the floor and one standing with a bow at her feet watching slack-jawed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Admiral' s Office**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight, Kaga has challenged Enterprise to a carrier duel."

"Yes."

"You allowed this to happen."

"I had nothing to do with it."

"You did not stop them, as a matter of fact, you set the date and area."

"I like to think of it as a learning experience."

"What if this damages our relations with the Americans or even the other Western Nations"

"Oh Nagato I think you can handle that issue, right Saratoga"

"Oh, yes Nagato knows how to treat us well, don't you dear."

"Sara, uhmm...Admiral, what is Saratoga doing in here?"

"She wanted to see your work so I invited her to watch."

"You really do have such a commanding presence Nagato." Saratoga purred

"There is no way I can stop this is there."

"You could but then most of the base would be very displeased with you standing in the way of a duel for love."

"Wait wait wait. A duel for... love?"

"Indeed Nagato dear, Kaga has challenged Enterprise in the name of love."

"Kaga wants to claim Enterprise?"

"..."

"..."

"Nagato..."

"Oh dear."

"How did you manage to get through her thick armor again Saratoga."

"I survived a nuke with her..."

"Yeah, that would help."

"If you are both finished poking at my past trauma could you tell me what is going on, is Kaga trying to take the number one spot by beating the ship that beat Zuikaku?"

"She was so dashing when we first met."

"Oh, poor poor Saratoga I wish you all the patience in the world."

"Thank you, admiral it means a lot to have your support."

Facepalming in Nagato pondered how it had come to this, she was sure Saratoga would be a great help against the admiral, but now it seems that she has allied herself. What would Akatsuki do in a situation like this?

"A truly elephan..elegant lady would take everything in stride and ask politely what she wanted like coffee flavored cotton candy.

Thank you Akatsuki, she thought

"So why is Kaga challenging Enterprise to a duel of...love."

dramatically the admiral and Saratoga sighed "Aoba" they both called and the doors to the admiral's office burst open to reveal the cruiser in question.

"I was wondering when you would call, I just finished making the ad for the duel."

"Wait you made an ad for it as well?"

"Well yeah, its kind of a big deal. The Pride fo the First Fleet vs The Grey Ghost."

"I see and where is the love in this duel?"

Rolling out a large poster Aoba presents a picture of Kaga and Enterprise weapons drawn in front of large rock protruding out of the sea waves crashing dramatically behind them and in the middle of the picture half turned away was Zuikaku in a white dress, chained to a rock like a sacrifice to Poseidon himself.

"How did you make this so fast?" Nagato asked looking at the detail that went into the poster.

"Oh, I have been working on this with Akigumo from the day Zuikaku came back."

"How did you get them to agree to this."

"Oh they didn't they have no idea about this, I don't even think they know anyone will be watching this duel.

"Isn't it romantic Nagato."

"I..."

"A Japanese samurai fighting to claim her lady and honor from the hands of a western cowboy."

"It's interesting..."

"Interesting it's beautiful and to top it all off no one knows who will win."

"Yes, it would be an interesting battle, to say the least, but..."

"Personally I have my bets on our Enterprise she has experience against greater odds," Saratoga said

"Well, I would not count out Kaga she really has been training since Zuikaku left. Plus she has more experienced pilots."

"Had admiral she had the most experienced pilots, I am sure Zuikaku has the most and Enterprise has been in combat with Zuikaku at her side over the last few months."

"Oh, this could be a problem. What do you think Nagato."

Having not been able to follow the conversation a Nagato responded as best she could

"Well...I hmmm"

"Hey, Zuikaku has no idea what Kaga has learned while she was away so both sides are pretty much gonna face the unknown in a sense. This just got more interesting, now we can test Kaga's improvement and evaluate Enterprise at the same time."

"Admiral you do know a true lady figured out your plan from before."

All heads turned to the door to reveal the destroyers Hibiki and Akatsuki.

"Well good day madam Hibiki, Lady Akatsuki," said Saratoga with a curtsy

"Miss Saratoga," Akatsuki answered with a bow. Hibiki nodded her head, then bowed after a swift elbow from Akatsuki knocked some of the wind out of her.

"So admiral it seems that your plan is finally coming to a head."

Akatsuki continued as she entered the room, Hibiki followed rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, it has after months of planning it seems things are going to work out fine."

Alright, I have had enough of this. Nagato finally thought to herself with as much authority in her voice but not to sound threatening she finally asked

"Someone explains to me why is this a duel of love, why is Zuikaku a prize in this duel and why does it seem everyone was expecting it."

There was a silence for a moment as everyone looked at each other and then back at Nagato.

The admiral was silently elected to speak

"Nagato, what do you know of Kaga's behavior towards Zuikaku before she left?"

"She was a bit prideful maybe haughty even."

"What about after the loss just before Zuikaku left."

"She was angry at first but then."

"You spoke to her," Akatsuki added.

"I told her she needs to learn more about Zuikaku's part in the past after Midway."

"Yes." nodded the Admiral "and when Zuikaku left what did Kaga do."

"She trained very hard and looked for information about Zuikaku, constantly spoke to anyone who served with her on her missions from then and now."

"Yes indeed, but did she only ask about her missions."

"Well, she spent a lot of time with Sendai only because Shoukaku had been going to bed early was what Akagi had said."

"Akagi said that?" Akatuski asked.

"Yes, Akagi has been spending the night with Shoukaku to help her with the training routines."

"MOVING ON." The Admiral quickly said. "What did she talk with Sendai about

"We from what I heard she just asked more about Zuikaku."

"Alright now after hearing all this about Zuikaku who she thought was an inexperienced ship that lost the war now has all this new knowledge. How do you think she felt."

Nagato looked unsure at the moment, till Saratoga spoke up.

"Nagato you remember after the war at Bikini, we ships of varying nations winners and vanquished together at the end. We have an understanding of each other after that. It's why you were drawn to me or one of the reasons you were drawn to me."

"Yes, for some reason I just wanted to protect you and the others."

"Well, now that was you and an enemy coming to an understanding and look at you now. Kaga did not get that chance she felt Zuikaku was a failure that needs constant attention. Then now imagine after Zuikaku leaves, you learn she gave everything in a losing war till her very end even being a decoy in her final mission."

"I would be disgusted with myself."

"Well now Zuikaku comes back and she has an opportunity to start making things right."

"Yes, I assume she would jump at the opportunity."

"Yes that is exactly what would happen, and it was going to happen except for one small problem."

Saratoga sighed. "It was really bad timing."

"What do you mean bad timing?" Nagato asked

"Well Kaga came to see Zuikaku when she came back here in the office, and then this is probably where things went awry. Aoba the picture please."

"Picture?"

"Ah yes you would not have known as you were" the admiral glanced over at Saratoga who blushed slightly. " preoccupied."

"I... well"

"Preoccupied?" Akatsuki parroted with a tilted head

Nagato started to sweat ever so slightly, Hibiki noticing the situation pulled Akatsuki back and said one-word "Photo."

"Here ya go," Aoba said handing the photo to the admiral who handed it to Nagato.

Nagato looked at the photo with Saratoga looking over her shoulder and everything suddenly made sense. "I see."

"What, what is that," Akatsuki asked. Aoba went over and showed Hibiki and Akatuski the photo on her camera.

"Khorosho"

There in the picture was Zuikaku cradling Enterprise after the carrier was trampled by Shoukaku.

"Yes very gallant but look behind Zuikaku outside the office."

There in the back was Kaga looking at the scene in front of her, with shock.

"So this is what did it," Nagato said

"Well from what I have been told this is what started it." the admiral agreed heads nodded around the office.

"So she does not want Zuikaku to get that close to her old nemesis, because she sees her as a romantic rival," Nagato concluded proudly

"If only it were that simple..." the admiral said with a sigh

"What do you mean?"

"Saratoga why don't you explain it."

"Gladly. Well from what I have heard Kaga confessed to Zuikaku by accident."

"How do you confess by accident?" Nagato with a hand massaging her forehead

"Remember what we spoke about Kaga learning about Zuikaku. Well, she took this scene to be that Zuikaku is being manipulated by the Grey Ghost for some reason."

"And she confessed why?"

"Well its more that she.."

"Claimed ownership of Zuikaku and would not let the Grey Ghost have her," Akatsuki said with a squeal it's every ladies dream to be sought after so deeply.

Admiral Goto sat behind her desk and rested her chin on her hands

"Indeed it would have been wonderfully romantic if it had meant that and not literally that she was going to keep Enterprise from taking Zuikaku back to America somehow. Zuikaku fled to think about her answer and had no idea about the mistake."

"Wait but then this entire duel is a mistake, it's only going to lead to suffering!" Nagato concluded

"Calm down Nagato do you really think I would have let this happen, knowing that, there is more to this story."

"I am almost afraid to ask what more is there?"

"Well to her credit Kaga upon realizing what she had done, she found Zuikaku and confessed properly. There were some interruptions to the second confession and the result of that is Kaga challenged Enterprise for the right to court Zuikaku. Which brings us to where we are right now."

"I don't even know where to begin," Nagato said still massaging her scalp

"Well think quick cause you are one of the judges in this duel."

"Wait wait why am I one of the judges?"

"Well you see we need witnesses and since Yamato, Musashi Fuso and Yamashiro are going to be the boundary markers for this we need you to basically give commentary. Aoba has been setting up cameras on buoys and floats all around to get as much data as we can about the battle."

"Why are we not using this to keep tabs on abyssal and such?"

"Well for the same reason I have not strapped any rockets or ballistic missiles to you. The abyssal presence just mess with anything that has a decent signal. We can record you lot but it fizzles out when it picks up abyssal signatures.'

"Any reason why that is?"

"As of now no but at least if anything goes on the blip we have early warning."

"So what do I need to do with the camera?"

This time Aoba moved to speak.

"Nothing all you need to do is watch the feed and basically give us your opinion on strategy and such, Saratoga will be there with you as well."

"Why not have another carrier like Shoukaku judge?"

"Well Shoukaku will also watching but she will be out on the field as well providing more coverage."

"Admiral, how big of a spectacle is this going to be?"

"You see about that... Seeing as how it's going to be a single CV vs CV match it could take a very long time for them to battle, so..."

"We are going to record it and publish the highlights of the battle later." Aoba said, "The full vid will be used for training purposes depending on well, how everything goes."

"Also the subs are going to be recording as well, they are to remain as undetected as possible and also be first responders if there is any problem."

"You really put a lot of effort into this admiral, if you did that with the paperwork I would not have to chase you as often. Speaking of paperwork."

"Already done. Everything for the match is set up."

"Not that paperwork your MANDATORY paperwork," Akatsuki asked

"..."

"..."

"This is why you came here isn't it Akatsuki" the admiral pouted

"With all that's going on now, this would be the perfect time for you to slip away with Nagato distracted."

Saratoga looked at this role exchange between destroyer and admiral and she thought with a chuckle.

"This really is an interesting place"


End file.
